Vampire Games
by hColleen
Summary: An homage to the Anita Blake books done YYH style :D Original,Parody,Yaoi,ShonenAi,MMM,Anal,Lemon,Lime,VS
1. Chapter 1

"Shit." The word made its way out of his lips without his express consent. Another corpse, another taunt against him. He hated it.

"Problem?" the rough voice of Detective Kazuma Kuwabara spoke up behind him. He wasn't the most attractive officer around, but he was fierce and loyal and didn't question the experts, or at least not Hiei Jaganshi, vampire hunter. They'd been working together too long for that. Kuwabara towered over Hiei, something the detective had initially teased the dark haired necromancer about, until Hiei saved his life. Since then, short jokes had been in…short supply.

"No, everything's just fine, Kuwabara. Just a happy night, out for a stroll." Hiei's mood was not helped by the fact that he'd been the one to find the body and had to call in the cops. But, there were procedures that had to be followed. He didn't have to like them, though.

"Can it, Jaganshi. You're a witness and an expert. You know we can't let you go until we get your statement."

"Then get it already so I can go do my job!"

"Without a warrant?" Vampires had rights. Killing them, even hunting them, without a warrant or court order was against the law. But, then, so was murder.

Hiei glared at the detective. "Get me a warrant, then."

Kuwabara shifted uneasily under the burning glare. "As soon as we can, Jaganshi."

"The longer we stall, the more people that will be killed. Do you want that on your head?" His voice was a growl, a challenge.

Kuwabara shifted again, his eyes dropping to the ground, "You told me everything."

"Yes," the answer still a growl.

"I don't want to see you leave," he mumbled as he turned around to face the crime scene, putting Hiei behind his back.

"You won't," Hiei countered, slipping into the shadows cast by the park's trees. Hiei had been out for a run, a little later than normal for him, but when your job was keeping vampires in line, you tended to sleep during the daylight hours. So, it was about an hour after dark when he finally started. Finding a fresh corpse was just the icing on the cake of a bad week. What he hadn't told the cops, what they didn't need to know, was there had been a note on the stiff's chest. A note addressed to him, inviting him for a chat with the head vampire of the city. Something he'd been avoiding. Something he didn't have a choice about avoiding anymore. There would be more deaths, and they would be his fault, if he did not attend this meeting.

"Lying to the cops?" a soft alto voice spoke from the shadows. The voice could have belonged to a girl, it was pitched in that neutral area between genders. But, Hiei knew who it was.

"Spying, Kurama?" he snapped at the beautiful shadow that separated itself from the trees. How the lanky redhead managed to hide in shadows was anyone's guess. His hair glowed silvery red in the light of the just past full moon, his skin pale, lit with an inner light, his eyes a green that, in daylight, would have been the color of the leaves. He was simply stunning, even without magic. His magic, the vampiric ability to enter minds, made him irresistible. To most, that is. Hiei was mostly immune to that magic. Tonight, the redhead wore what looked like a green silk shirt and tan linen pants in the silvery light, both managing to cover his body completely yet somehow be obscenely indecent.

"Not at all," Kurama purred as he slinked across the small clearing with a grace that would have shamed a cat. "I was told to lead you to my master."

"I know where he stays." Hiei didn't like that the redhead obviously found him desirable. If it were just for a snack, he could understand, but Kurama seemed to want more. As did his master. But, you didn't give more to monsters. You didn't give anything to monsters. They never knew when to stop taking.

Kurama circled him, just far enough away not to touch him, but close enough that Hiei knew the redhead had fed recently. His body was warm, soft, inviting. Hiei bit his inner lip, trying to reign in his thoughts. "He is not there tonight," Kurama murmured, bent over so his breath ghosted past Hiei's ear. "I have to lead you to him," the redheaded vamp reached down to take Hiei's hand.

Hiei stepped away from the redhead, "I can walk on my own, thank you." He was pissed. He was armed with just a small knife and his cross. Not really enough protection to visit the master vampire. He'd hoped to be able to stop by his apartment and change into something more comfortable. A shoulder holstered Browning .45 with silver coated bullets sounded very comfortable.

The redhead's expression was one of wounded innocence. "I'm not going to hurt you, Hiei."

"I can still walk on my own." His eyes were hard, a light brown that in most lights appeared reddish. Unusual eyes. He'd been teased about them a lot. Between them and his height, he'd been tormented through school. But, it'd served to toughen him. His eyes also marked him for what he was. A necromancer, a worker of magic over the dead. That was why he could meet a vampire's gaze with impunity.

Kurama sighed heavily. "I am just doing what I was told to do." His eyes went from seductive to pleading, "You wouldn't want me to be punished because I couldn't follow orders, would you?"

Hiei's glare took on a new tone. Playing the guilt card was distinctly unfair, and the redhead knew it. Guilt was Hiei's biggest motivator. It's what made him a vampire hunter. Guilt that he had the ability to meet a vampire's gaze, to resist their magic, for the most part. If he didn't do the job, who else could? But, he wasn't stupid, either. "What were your orders?" he asked

"To guide you by the hand to where the master waits," Kurama intoned, almost sing-song.

That is a command the master would give. 'Shit,' he thought, managing not to voice the word. Touch made a vampire's magic that much more potent, making it difficult for him to resist the thrall. He wished for gloves, but it was too warm a night for them. He wished for weapons, but it was too late for them, as well. He hated walking in to what he knew would be a trap unarmed. Stiffly, he raised his arm, "Fine, let's go." His hand was fisted.

Kurama pouted a little, but took the proffered hand. He gave up trying to slip his fingers into the clenched fist after a moment of effort and Hiei's growled warning. With a sigh, he led the reluctant slayer after him. "It wouldn't hurt you to relax a little, you know."

Hiei glared at the redhead's back, "Yes, it would."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Hiei snorted and Kurama continued, "I'm not. I have my orders."

"And you're just such a good boy that you'd never disobey?" Hiei's voice was scathing.

"I have no reason to disobey," Kurama stated blandly, ignoring the tone.

Hiei snorted, "I'm sure."

"My master keeps me well satisfied. Why would I disobey?" Kurama's voice was one of infinite reason and patience. When you were dead, you had all the time in the world.

Hiei didn't have that time. He was running late. Tonight was just not his night. He still had to get to what amounted to his day job. "Fine," he growled, "You won't disobey." He continued to refuse to open his hand, though. Never trust anyone. No one. That was a rule. Almost his only rule, and he didn't break rules…at least not his own rules. Other's rules…those were up for debate. His own, however, were inflexible, unbreakable, absolute.

Kurama led the reluctant man through the park and to an old Victorian style house that'd been converted into a café. Hiei had to roll his eyes at the name of the establishment, though. Dracula's Lair. If it wasn't a vampire's café, he'd bite his own neck. It was also across the street from the master's normal hang out, Hell's Arcade. For a quarter, risk your very soul. Hiei hated the arcade. He hated the café on principle though it actually looked pleasant. "I could have found this place myself," he pointed out, his voice sharp.

"I'm just doing as I was told," Kurama reassured him. It would have been a lot more reassuring if the vampire's voice didn't sound like something out of a bedroom scene of an expensive porn film. Obscene and rich. Touchable. Desirable.

"Stop with the games, already."

"I would never presume," the smooth answer.

Kurama led Hiei deeper into the mostly doorless house, through the only door still left, down into a basement. There were people enjoying lattés and espressos and vampires enjoying people. No one was bleeding, but the vampires enjoyed playing mind games with the susceptible, promising things they could deliver to entice willing snacks to their coffins. Hiei fought a shiver that wanted to crawl up his spine at the feel of so much magic flowing over his skin. They weren't doing anything illegal, technically, but he still didn't like it.

Kurama was still holding Hiei's wrist and Hiei was feeling more than silly, but he refused to let the redhead hold his hand. He knew he looked like a child that was being dragged along reluctantly. He was being dragged reluctantly and he couldn't help his height. His glare should make up for that.

The stairs were well lit. The whole place didn't look like a "vampire's den" of the old movies. Vampires were "mainstream" and put up a very good front. But, they did sleep in coffins, they did need to suck blood, they were monsters. They were just "socially acceptable" now. Made his job harder. Made a lot of things more difficult. He couldn't kill Kurama for touching him. He couldn't kill the master of the city for summoning him. The note had stated that the master did not do it, but would find out and deliver the culprit to Hiei if he attended this meeting. Fucking blackmailing bastard.

There was an open door at the bottom of the stairs. It was darker in the room, the light of the stairs spilling into the room. That would put Hiei at a disadvantage, having to adjust to the lower light, but the master liked having him at a disadvantage. He set him at a disadvantage with every encounter. Or at least tried to. As they entered the room, Kurama announced happily, "I have brought him, Master."

"Not by the hand," rose from the shadows.

"I wouldn't let him," Hiei defended the redhead, though he didn't know why he did it. "He tried." He peered into the inky darkness, trying to see anything. A candle flared to life and his eyes hurt as they tried to adjust to the sudden light.

The master of the city stood before him, slightly behind the flickering candle. His dark hair slicked back, his chocolate eyes holding something more than human eyes could, his chiseled features completely masculine. His body was a work of art, something to put da Vinci's David to shame. Hiei had a girlfriend, but every time he saw the master, he could feel desire burn through his body. He felt almost the same kick with the redhead, but he could dismiss that because he looked feminine. The master, however, was completely male, dripping with testosterone. No one would mistake him for a girl. Especially as he was dressed tonight. His white shirt hung open, revealing his chest, a finely sculpted masterpiece, over leather pants that did little to hide anything, seeming to emphasize every line of his legs and groin.

Kurama slid across the room, nuzzling into the master's chest, "I did try, Master." The master glared at the redhead.

"Yusuke, don't punish him for something I did," Hiei reiterated, getting the Master's attention with the use of his name.

Yusuke's eyes flicked to the slayer, his expression unreadable before he looked back down at the redhead nuzzling into his chest. He wrapped his arm around the delicate waist and Hiei held his breath, unsure what would come next. He could see Yusuke's eyes flick to him again as he bent to the redhead, claiming his lips in a kiss that pushed the boundaries of profane and pornographic. Hiei couldn't tear his eyes away, though. He stared, fascinated as Kurama melted into his master, his hands wandering into the black hair, moans rising from his throat. Yusuke's free hand came around and supported the fox's ass, massaging it. Hiei's mouth was dry and he was wishing for more clothing as his body reacted to the erotic images before him. He could feel the sweat building on his forehead and was about to yell when the two broke apart. A thin line of blood ran down Kurama's chin as he stepped aside, an expression of contentment, bordering on sexual fulfillment, on his face, "My Master is too kind."

Hiei shifted uneasily, "If you don't mind, I do have things to do tonight."

Yusuke's eyes traveled the petite form of the necromancer, taking in everything, the flush on his cheeks, the sweat on his face, the quick rising and falling of his chest, the beginnings of arousal not well hidden in his running shorts. He moved across the chamber with a grace that put Kurama to shame, circling Hiei before stopping in front of him, "Yes, I'm sure you do." He sighed, his hand coming up to touch Hiei's cheek, stopping just short when he felt the touch of a silver blade to his ribs, over his heart. The knife wouldn't do anything to him, but he still stopped.

"Give me the name. I don't have time for your games."

"Of course, omoimono, of course you don't have time for games." Yusuke stepped back slightly, enough to remove the knife from his skin, but not enough to be out of reach. He sighed, "Why must it always be difficult?"

"You're a monster. I kill monsters."

"And yet, you don't kill me."

"Not yet."

Yusuke laughed, "But you'd like to, wouldn't you, omoimono?"

"Don't call me that, and as soon as I have the slightest reason, yes." Since they'd met, almost three years previously, Yusuke had insisted on calling Hiei omoimono, sweetheart. Hiei hated it. He wasn't this monster's sweetheart. He wasn't even his girlfriend's sweetheart.

"Why don't you act on your other desire for me?" Yusuke asked, his eyes nearly black as he glanced down Hiei's body.

Hiei stepped back, "If I'm here just for you to taunt, I'm leaving now."

"I do have information for you, omoimono," Yusuke stepped back as well, a smirk on his lips for making the slayer so uncomfortable. "I also have a job for you."

"What job?" Hiei found himself asking, despite himself. He mentally kicked himself for even asking. Yusuke would never let him go if he started. He'd given something to a monster. Shit.

A look of triumph flitted through Yusuke's eyes. "I need to present myself to the Council with a human servant."

"Hell no." Hiei's answer began before Yusuke even finished the sentence. They'd been over this before. Yusuke wanted Hiei to willingly be at his side, his human eyes and ears in the world, able to go about when he could not. Hiei refused, flat out.

"If I don't have a human servant, then you will have to deal with a new master, omoimono."

"And that will be a bad thing?"

"Not all masters feel as I do."

"So I'll get a break from being summoned every time you're bored," Hiei shot out, his voice sharp as his blade.

"You may end up with more work than you can handle," Yusuke's voice was dark with warnings.

"My Master keeps us on a short leash. We all know that if we step out of line, we will be hunted down, if not by our own kind then by you. Not all masters will hunt down our offenders," Kurama's voice managed to cover the spectrum from practical to sinful in that statement.

"There are laws…" Hiei's voice trailed off.

"And not all masters respect those laws," Kurama answered, stepping closer to Yusuke. He tipped his head to the side, "Which is better, Hiei, the monsters you know or those you don't?" his voice positively dripped with carnality.

"Sometimes I wonder," Hiei shot back. He wasn't happy with the situation at all.

Yusuke snorted, "It's not like I asked you to sleep with me, omoimono."

"Tonight, so far," Hiei countered.

Yusuke sighed, gliding across the room to a desk, flicking on the desktop light as he sat. "Will you accompany me?" his voice was all business as he picked up a pen.

"What all is entailed? When? I need information."

"Have a seat," Yusuke gestured at the chair across from him.

"I'll stand," Hiei growled, his assertation aided when his pager went off. He pulled it off his waistband and looked at it. "It's my boss. Make it quick. I'm late for work.

Kurama walked over to the desk and Yusuke handed him a packet in a manila envelope. As Kurama crossed to Hiei, Yusuke explained, "The information is in there, omoimono. When you have finished your work for tonight, return and we will discuss it." He then turned to the papers still on his desk, ignoring the other two in the room.

"Are we really that bad, Hiei?" Kurama asked softly.

Grudgingly, Hiei answered, "As far as monsters go, no, but…"

"But, we're still 'monsters,'" Kurama finished when Hiei trailed off.

Hiei couldn't stop himself. He met the redhead's eyes and found them remarkably human, slightly pained. Guilt flared in his mind and he turned away, holding out his hand for the envelope. Kurama handed it to him, "Did you know, Hiei, that there are many among us who consider you a monster?"

Hiei's eyes again met the green ones, now looking vampiric, hiding secrets and older than possible, "I am a human."

"And you kill us," Kurama countered as if that argument had more weight. "And you raise the dead. You are a necromancer, Hiei."

Snatching the packet, Hiei turned to the door. He didn't have an answer. He hated that he didn't have an answer, hated being out classed in an argument by a walking corpse.

A/N As always **I don't own 'em**, which this time refers to the Anita Blake books I'm homaging as well as the YYH characters. I was asked to write a vampire story and here it is. It's still got a ways to go, though. I hope the ride is pleasant ;)


	2. Chapter 2

When he reached the door, Hiei began to run. He didn't live far from the master's territory. Something he'd have to remedy when his lease came up, but for now it was convenient. He ran as fast as he could and got his body back under control by the time he was climbing the stairs to his apartment. When he turned the corner, his girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura, was waiting for him. Shit, he swore mentally. He was supposed to have had dinner with her. This was the third time this week he'd stood her up. He didn't have a good excuse. He didn't even have a bad excuse.

"Hiei, is there any reason?" she asked, her voice too calm.

His hand clenched around the keys in his fist, "No." He wouldn't lie. It wouldn't spare anyone anything.

Keiko nodded, her eyes glistening, "Then, good-bye." All he could do was nod. He wasn't truly upset. He felt almost nothing, really. As she walked past him to go down the stairs, she murmured, "Enjoy your master."

He turned to glare at her but she didn't look back. It was then he saw the redheaded vampire had followed him. "What the fuck do you want?" his voice was harsher than he'd intended. Maybe he was upset.

"I was told to make sure you read that," Kurama said softly, pointing at the packet. "I'm sorry if I…"

"It wasn't you," Hiei cut him off, not understanding why he was even attempting to comfort the monster. Maybe it was his voice, sounding so uncertain, as if he were truly sorry. "This has been coming. I just didn't expect it tonight."

"If I hadn't…"

"Playing 'what if' won't help anything. You know that, I know that. I still have to go to work. I don't have time to read until after that."

"I can't go back until I see you read it," Kurama murmured. "Those were my orders."

Hiei walked to his door. "Fine. I'll be out after I call my boss and change." He wondered if this night could get any worse as he let himself in, leaving the vampire standing in the hall.

"Jaganshi, do you still want to have a job?" his boss, Genkai Shihan, demanded of him when he called.

"You found someone better?" he asked. One of the things that kept him employed was that he was the best. Genkai knew that, too. It didn't help her temper, though.

A growl emerged from the phone. "Where have you been?"

"Found a corpse. Had to answer questions. Or would you rather I didn't talk to the police?" He was on retainer with the police. He was their expert and took care of vampire killings when needed.

Genkai growled again, without words, this time.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"See that you are!" The phone was slammed down.

Hiei sighed wearily as he pulled clothes out of his closet. Genkai didn't like him wearing black at work, so he pulled on a navy blue pair of dress slacks and a deep crimson shirt. They irritated Genkai, but they weren't black and unless she was willing to ban all colors, he would continue to wear them. He put on his shoulder holster and gun and strapped a knife to his wrist, hidden under his shirtsleeve. With a sigh, he pulled a comb through his hair, always wild, standing up from his head no matter what he did. In the front, he had an odd shaped white streak that remained from the first time he'd deliberately called his power. It'd overwhelmed him and when he woke, he had a couple of zombies and a white streak. The zombies had been put to rest, but the streak remained. He'd been 12 at the time. He'd never dyed it, though. It's not like one more thing to tease him about had made a difference, anyway. He pulled on the jacket that matched his pants. No point scaring the clients with the sight of a gun.

When he stepped out into the hall, Kurama was talking to his neighbor, Yukina Koorime. She was one of the few true innocents left in the world. She was sweet to everyone and just couldn't see evil, even if it stood right in front of her. She had a little kitten on her shoulder that had its back arched, fluffed out, as it glared at Kurama. Great. The cat could pick out the bad guy, but Yukina wouldn't listen.

"…just a business associate, ma'am," Kurama's voice was smoother than the silk shirt he wore.

Yukina laughed like she didn't quite believe him. "You two have a god night, then." Her tone was laced with suggestion. Hiei almost growled. Yukina probably figured Kurama was a girl.

"I'm sure we will, ma'am."

"Hiei, I like him better than the girl."

Hiei's eyes went wide. "What?"

"He's nicer than Keiko. She growled at me earlier like I knew where you'd gone. I'm glad you came back with him instead of her."

Before Hiei could stammer out anything, Kurama repeated the statement he'd been making when Hiei walked out, "We're just business associates, ma'am. He does some work for my boss and I'm here to discuss details. That's all."

Yukina laughed and wiggled her fingers over her shoulder as she took the still hissing cat into her apartment. "You could have made her believe you," Hiei groused.

"And you'd forgive me that? You'd listen to anything I had to say, to anything the master had to say, after that?"

Hiei hated to admit it, but the redhead had a point. "Fine," he groused, locking the door, "Let's go." He had his zombie kit with him, the envelope in it. He'd read it between raisings. He had only three tonight. Shouldn't take more than four hours or so. But, with the way his night was going, there was no way to be sure.

He led the redhead silently to his car, opening the trunk first to toss in his kit before going to the passenger's door and opening it. He had to toss a few books and fast food bags over the back of the seat, but for the most part, the car was decent. He stalked to his side and opened the door. Kurama was still staring that the vehicle. "Do you need an invitation?" Hiei asked sharply.

"No, it's just not what I'd expected you to drive," the redhead answered smoothly as he entered the car. It was a bit odd a car, a bright green late model Volkswagon bug. Not one you would expect a professional vampire slayer and zombie raiser to have, but Hiei liked it.

After they were on their way, Kurama's seat belt fastened after Hiei glared at him and refused to start the car, Hiei said, "I have three appointments tonight. I'm already late to the first one."

"Three? That's a lot for one night, isn't it?" Kurama asked, his soft voice impressed.

Hiei shrugged, "I guess." He didn't add that the other zombie raisers he knew only did two a night and generally felt wiped. He only felt a little tired after three, but there was no sense in pointing that out to Genkai unless he wanted even more work. He'd skip that, thank you. "I won't have a chance to read that packet until after that, though."

"I could read it to you," the redhead offered.

"I'd rather read it," Hiei countered.

"Time is of the essence. Where is it?"

"In the trunk." He glanced out of the corner of his eye and could see Kurama preparing to say something. "We're almost to the first appointment. I have a half hour drive between this and the next one. You can read to me then."

"How long do your appointments take?" Kurama asked, his eyes on Hiei.

"Usually about an hour each. Tonight should take four hours, start to finish, barring any ridiculous complications." Hiei continued, his tone bitter, "Though, with the way tonight is going, I'm not sure I'd bar those." He sighed, "What can you tell me about what's in the packet?"

"My master is being challenged for his position in this city."

"And I fit in how?"

"As he told you, he needs to present himself to the council with a human servant. The council will then take charge of the challenges and settle them."

"And the alternative?" Hiei almost hated himself for asking.

"More attacks, more frequently. More corpses, Hiei."

Hiei tried to shake the chill the redhead's voice caused. "This is blackmail," he accused as he pulled into the cemetery.

"No, it is the truth." Hiei looked over to the vampire. Kurama actually looked worried.

"What happens to you if Yusuke is overthrown?"

Kurama's green eyes grew wide. "You're concerned for me? What of him?"

"I know what will happen to him. He will be killed. It's the only way to overthrow him. What will happen to you?" Hiei didn't know why he had to know, but he did.

"They will not just kill him, Hiei. They will torture him. I will be forced to watch, and if I am lucky, meet the same fate."

"If you are unlucky?"

"I will be slave."

"Aren't you one now?"

"No, I am a servant now. I serve my master freely, of my own will. If I am unlucky, I will be forced to do what I do willingly now."

Hiei tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He had to get out soon, had to start working, but he needed to know one more thing. "When does this all start?"

"It already has. My master has already been challenged. If you are unwilling to help us, then we will not have the strength to win."

"And with me?"

"We may overcome."

"May?"

"Nothing is certain. You know this."

Without another word, Hiei got out of his car, gathered his kit, tossing the envelope into the car and began working. He was glad that raising zombies didn't take his entire concentration. There was no way he could have given it tonight. Not with what he'd just heard. When did he start caring about the monsters, anyway? It wasn't just the redhead he was concerned about. He didn't want Yusuke tortured, either. Shit, he swore, the word almost making its way out of his mouth as he returned to the car. When had he started to care about the arrogant SOB who'd tormented him for years now? Why did he care if the bastard was tortured and killed? This was definitely not his night. He sighed as he returned his kit to the trunk of the car and slid back behind the steering wheel.

Kurama looked at him expectantly. "I hate you," was all Hiei could think of to say. He met the redhead's gaze.

Kurama's face was unreadable. "Not as much as you'd like to," he answered, his voice distant, sounding of secrets not yet told.

Hiei growled and threw the car into gear. There was no point in arguing with a monster. It'd only make the monsters more human. His mind flashed on an image of the redhead, tousled, looking up with need on every line of his face, wanton. His body could feel the press of another behind him and he knew it would be Yusuke. Snarling, he cleared his mind, "Don't do that!"

"I didn't do anything," Kurama answered smoothly, pulling the papers out of the envelope. "Don't blame me for you rampant imagination."

"You didn't do it?" Hiei asked, liking the implications of that even less that if the vampire had done it.

"No, I didn't. I'd need eye contact and you weren't looking at me. Besides, I'm not powerful enough to do that to you." The redhead made it a statement of fact. Hiei already knew it, too. He knew the redhead couldn't make him see things, couldn't make him want things.

"Just fucking great. Could this night get any better?" As if in answer, he came upon an accident that blocked the entire road and he was already pinned in by the time he realized it. He glared at the roof of his car, "I love you, too." He then rested his forehead on his hands.

"It seems we have time," Kurama's voice was soft, calming, "why don't I read to you, then?" Hiei made a helpless noise high in his throat that Kurama took as affirmative. While the accident was cleared, the redhead read the information in the packet The short version was another master had entered the city and the corpses were a challenge to Yusuke's authority. By the time the road was cleared, Kurama had finished the entire packet and Hiei felt he had fewer options than he'd ever had when dealing with the master of the city.

"I need an answer, Hiei," the redhead's voice was soft as they reached the next cemetery.

"I don't have one," he answered. Well, he did, but he didn't like it.

"You're lying."

Hiei growled. Never try to lie to a vampire. They always knew it. "I don't like the answer. I have no choice. I have to help. I don't want to be his servant."

Before Kurama could say anything else, Hiei was out of the car. He was already in a foul mood and it looked like the sky was planning on joining in. Add to that, his clients were pissed. He tried to explain about traffic, and they wouldn't hear it. He offered to leave and let them find another person to raise their beloved departed and they changed their tune. It may have done with the tone of his voice. He made quick work of the job and was actually finished in half an hour. As he slid back into the driver's seat, the sky unleashed its fury in a near tidal wave of rain.

His pager went off, and when he looked at it, he sighed, "There is a god, it seems."

Kurama looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"My next appointment is canceled for tonight."

"Then you will return to the café and talk with my master?"

"Why don't you call him Yusuke?"

"He is my master."

Hiei sighed, "Fine, we'll go back to the café." He'd been hoping for more time to try and come up with a reason not to help Yusuke, but the more he thought about it, the fewer options he had for denying the master his request. If Yusuke though Hiei would call him master, though, he had another thing coming.

Yusuke was at a table in the café watching the entertainment. Live didn't quite apply, though, since it was a local band made entirely of vampires. Their music was folksy and a bit twangier than Hiei cared for. He hoped either he wouldn't have to stay long or they were almost finished. Kurama maneuvered them so that Hiei ended up sitting between him and Yusuke, all three facing the stage around the small table. Hiei was close enough to feel the borrowed warmth of Yusuke's body on one side and Kurama's on the other. He didn't like it. It raised images in his mind that he could have done without. The fantasy in the car came back, not as strong, thankfully, but he could still see, in his mind, the redhead spread before him and could still feel Yusuke at his back. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

Yusuke looked over at him, his expression bland, but his eyes too knowing, "Is something wrong?"

Hiei growled, "I don't want to discuss my problems. Kurama read me the information. I don't see that I have many options, Yusuke."

"Neither do we," Yusuke replied, his elbows going to the table, his eyes focused between his clasped hands. "I didn't want to coerce you, Hiei. I want you to come to me willingly."

"That's not going to happen."

"I can feel your need, Hiei. I know you want it. Why do you deny yourself what you crave so badly?" His eyes were dark, almost black as he looked at the necromancer.

Hiei shifted uncomfortably, "I'm not a monster."

"There are those who'd disagree. You're a necromancer, a vampire slayer. You raise the dead and kill them again. You kill us. Why is it you are not a monster and we are?"

Hiei struggled to find an answer. He didn't have one and he didn't want to admit it. He hated that Yusuke always seemed to have the advantage of him. It wasn't right. "Give me the name, Yusuke, so I can track down the other master and take care of him."

"Without a warrant?" Yusuke asked, his voice amused.

"I need the name for a warrant, Yusuke."

Yusuke leaned back in his chair. "The matter has been brought before the council. We are…invited to go tomorrow night."

"There's a catch, isn't there?"

"You need to be my servant, Hiei." Yusuke's eyes were calm, almost pleading as he looked at the shorter man. "I need to mark you, Hiei. They will know if we are not truly bonded to each other."

"Fucking bastard!" Hiei's voice carried over the café, the music having stopped just as he started speaking. He didn't care, though. He pushed himself away from the table and stalked out into the pouring rain. Yusuke flicked his eyes and Kurama and the redhead quickly followed, grabbing an umbrella on his way.

Hiei was standing just outside the café, his body trembling, but not from cold. Kurama put the umbrella over his head and Hiei spoke softly, "Why? Why do things have to be so complicated?"

Kurama stood silently for a moment before answering, his voice just as soft, "I don't know, Hiei."

Hiei's reddish eyes came up to meet the green ones that watched him. They were full of angry, frustrated tears that refused to spill, "I thought…I thought I understood." The words were almost a question.

"I don't know, Hiei. I don't have the answers you need."

Hiei gave a bitter laugh, "But, you're a vampire."

"That doesn't mean I know everything, or even most of it."

Hiei looked down at the ground, "You're right. I know that. I don't like it, though."

"Yusuke really doesn't like forcing your hand, either. He would really rather you came to us willingly." The redhead watched as Hiei continued to stare at the ground silently. "I know you don't fully believe that Hiei, but it is the truth."

Sighing, "I know it is. He's had his chances to take me unwillingly and he never did." Strangely, this didn't comfort him. It made the monster more human. It made it seem the monster cared.

"Go home, rest, think. There will be no more attacks on humans until we go to the council."

Hiei looked at the redhead, "You're sure of that?"

"If there are, we won't need to go before the council. They will take care of matters for us."

"I could almost wish that would happen."

"Almost?"

"If it didn't mean another human death, I could wish for it." Though, he almost had doubts about that.

Kurama smiled enigmatically. "I'll walk you to your car." In silence, the two crossed the parking lot. When they stood by the nearly neon green car, Kurama murmured, "Are we really that bad, Hiei?"

His key in the door, Hiei paused. "I don't know any more." Without another word, he opened the door and slid in. He didn't look at the redhead as he pulled away. His mind was in too much turmoil to cope with anymore at the moment.

A/N Whee...I just finished chapter 3 so here is chapter 2 for you. I didn't mean to get a chapter ahead, but I was mostly finished with this chapter or just started 3 when I went back to find chapter breaks. So, I'm going to stay a chapter ahead of myself. Leads to awfully wonderful (depending on your point of view) teasers on my livejournal (if you really want to read the insanity: http// hcolleen. livejournal. com remove spaces). What fun this is... I also realized that I called Kurama "fox" in the first chapter and shouldn't have. I should fix it, shouldn't I? But, then, what would I say here?


	3. Chapter 3

Kurama returned to the café, taking the seat next to Yusuke. Yusuke's hand went to his thigh and he rested his head against the brunet's shoulder. "Well?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama watched the band for a few minutes before answering. "He is confused. We are forcing him to reevaluate what he sees as monsters and not." He tipped his chin up, not moving his head off Yusuke's shoulder, "I know he desires us, but he doesn't want to be one of us. He doesn't want to see himself as a monster."

Yusuke turned to look at the redhead, his free hand coming up to caress the pale cheek and toy with the bright red hair. "Do you think he will come to us?"

Kurama's lifted his head to meet Yusuke's eyes. "To save his precious humans, he will come to us. Will he join with us? I don't know."

"What else happened tonight, Kurama?"

Kurama tipped his head into Yusuke's hand, "His girlfriend broke up with him."

"And?"

"He was upset about that, but said that he was expecting it. I know he fantasized about us. I could smell his need. It was powerful, Master."

"How do you know it was us, Kurama, and not just you?" Yusuke's thumb traced the redhead's lip.

"The way his body reacted. He was thinking of both of us. I'm sure it was me beneath him and you behind."

Yusuke brought his face closer to Kurama's, so close they shared breaths, but didn't touch him, "How did his body react, Kurama?"

Kurama bit back a moan, "His eyes dilated in pleasure, the muscles of his back rippled as if being caressed, his abdominal muscles tightened as if he were thrusting, and I'm sure, if I'd seen it, or could have felt it, I would have seen his ass relax, opening."

"Like yours is?" Yusuke tipped his head a little but still didn't touch the redhead's lips.

"Master," Kurama moaned.

"Do you know how delightfully intoxicating you are, Kurama?" Yusuke asked as his lips hovered over the redhead's cheek.

"My Master is more than kind to say so. My master is my life." Kurama's voice was sinfully soft, just reaching Yusuke's ear, promising pleasure and more. A shiver traveled his body as Yusuke's lips gently touched his pulse, a gasp leaving his lips as he felt the teasing scrape of teeth. He almost whined when Yusuke pulled away. "Master?"

Yusuke sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "I want him, too, Kurama." The redhead looked ready to pout or say something scathing when Yusuke silenced him, pulling him in a rough, deep kiss. Kurama moved liquidly as he felt his body pulled onto Yusuke's lap, a moan escaping between their locked lips. Yusuke's hands massaged up and down the redhead's back, caressing his skin through the silken shit, playing with the fiery hair. Kurama's hands sought purchase on Yusuke's body, sliding under his open shirt, pushing off his shoulders before his hands slid up his neck and into the black hair.

Kurama pulled back a little, "I want him, too, Master." His lips slid along Yusuke's jaw to his neck, kissing there hungrily.

Yusuke groaned softly. "Can you convince him, Kurama?" His hands continued to play in the redhead's hair.

"I will do my best, as always, for my Master." Kurama's lips never moved far from Yusuke's neck, brushing against it as he spoke.

"And for yourself," Yusuke added, his hands sliding down the redhead's back to cup his ass.

Kurama moaned, his head arching back as his hips rocked into Yusuke's. "My Master's pleasure is my pleasure."

Yusuke chuckled deep in his throat, "I don't doubt that, Kurama." He rocked his hips against the redhead. Suddenly, he stood, holding the redhead's ass as he did, lifting Kurama with him, and walked to the stairs. "Before you go, I need to fill you in on a few things," he said, his voice dark with sensuality.

Kurama groaned at the double entendre and buried his face into Yusuke's neck, "Anything you desire, Master." His fangs grazed Yusuke's flesh as he spoke.

Yusuke felt a shiver travel his body as he glided down the steps. "Always, Kurama?"

"I have been summoned by you, I am bound to you. You are my Master for all time."

Yusuke bent over his desk, placing the redhead on it gently. "Is that only why you stay, Kurama?" He knew the answer, but he liked to hear the redhead say it anyway.

Kurama laid his hand gently on Yusuke's cheek. "I permitted you to summon me, to bring me over because I loved you, Yusuke. I love you still, my Master."

Yusuke held Kurama's wrist to his mouth, breaking the skin He offered his wrist to Kurama. The redhead's eyes were wide, "Master?" he breathed out past the skin.

Yusuke closed his eyes slowly and reopened them, granting permission. Kurama's free hand held the hand to his mouth as he whispered, "Thank you," before breaking the skin with his fangs.

They reached the pinnacle of pleasure together, Yusuke resting briefly on Kurama's chest before he pushed away, "You'll need to change before you go talk to our slayer again."

Kurama pushed himself off the desk, "Yes, it seems that way." He pulled his pants up around his hips again and pulled the shirt off, not bothering to unbutton it. He shivered slightly as Yusuke's hand brushed his chest and then wrapped around his waist. His sated green eyes met the brown ones of his master, "I will do my best."

"Try to have him back here before dawn."

"This is Hiei we're dealing with." Yusuke frowned, and Kurama continued, "I will do my best, Master, but we have to remember that."

"Do not come back here without him."

Kurama bowed slightly, "Yes, Master." He turned to leave the room when he felt himself pulled back into Yusuke. His head went up and his lips were claimed hungrily by the brunet, his mouth invaded. He could still taste his blood on Yusuke's tongue and he moaned into the kiss, struggling to match his master's intensity.

Abruptly, Yusuke pulled back, "You have not failed me, yet, Kurama."

"I will do my best for you, my Master." His green eyes were liquid as he met Yusuke's gaze.

"I know you will, Kurama. Go now. You are too much of a temptation." Yusuke pushed the redhead away from him.

Kurama smiled over his shoulder and quickly left the office. He had a room under the café and pulled out a clean shirt of the same color to wear over to Hiei's. No sense in rubbing the slayer's nose in his relationship with Yusuke. Even though he knew Hiei already knew. It would do his arguments better not to push too many buttons. He looked at his wrist and it was already mostly healed. He laid his lips on it, kissing where Yusuke had breached his skin. He preferred wrist wounds to neck wounds when making love to his master because he could kiss them afterwards, in his mind, closing the circle between Yusuke and himself. He looked up and saw Yusuke watching him, a small smile on his face. While the redhead watched, Yusuke mimicked his actions, bringing his wrist to his lips and kissing it. Kurama returned the smile and Yusuke left, returning to take care of the business he'd interrupted to meet with Hiei in the café and their little tryst afterwards.

Hiei was sitting at his kitchen table, staring at his tea while it cooled. Normally, the drink would help him sort out his thoughts, a kind of meditation of sorts. His problem tonight was not that his thoughts needed sorting out but rather that he wanted to forget where the path of his thoughts was taking him. Tea wouldn't help with that and he didn't have a taste for anything stronger. His expression went from stressed to an angry glare when he heard a timid knock at the door. He didn't want to deal with anyone else tonight. It was too early to go to bed, if his mind would have let him sleep. Schooling his features and holding his gun in one hand, he stood. "Who is it?" he asked from the kitchen doorway. Looking though the peep hole required him standing on his toes, not the safest of ideas.

"It's me, Kurama," the answer came through the door.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked, not moving.

"Could you please open the door, Hiei?"

Unable to find a reason not to, Hiei holstered his gun after putting the safety on and moved to open the door. He glared silently at the redhead, waiting for him to explain himself. Kurama waited patiently for Hiei to say anything. The minutes stretched between them, Hiei growing more and more frustrated as the redhead stood there calmly. Finally, his temper snapped, "What the hell do you want?"

Unruffled, Kurama answered, "Yusuke has told me not to return without you."

"Yusuke?"

"It bothers you when I say 'my Master.' If it will put you at ease, I will call him Yusuke."

Hiei shifted uneasily. Courtesy and monster didn't go together. Gruffly, he muttered, "You can call him whatever you want. What do you want? Why can't you go back? What if I refuse?"

"May I come in or do you really want to discuss this in the hallway?"

"You really can't go back without me?"

"Those are my orders."

"You're that confident you can convince me?"

"No, my Master is."

Hiei's grip tightened on the door. "And if I just decided to close the door and ignore you, you'd stay out there all night and probably die when the sun comes up?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes, that is what would happen."

"Why? What has he done to earn such loyalty?"

"May I please come in, Hiei? You can always revoke the invitation, you know."

"Are you confident you can convince me?"

"I'm not, not completely. My master is, though."

"Is it really that important? Or is he exaggerating in another attempt to coerce me?"

"That's hardly fair, Hiei. If he wanted to coerce you, he would have done it already. He's had plenty of opportunity, including earlier tonight."

Hiei looked down. He was being unfair. Worse, he was acting like a monster. But, he didn't let monsters in his house. He didn't…"Come in," he muttered, stepping to the side.

"I won't do anything without your permission," Kurama said softly as he stepped in the apartment.

Hiei's head came up and the redhead was standing just in front of him. In his eyes, Hiei saw lust, desire, need, and fear. He couldn't cope with the first three, so he latched onto the last, asking as he stepped back, "What are you afraid of?"

Kurama stepped back to lean against the opposite wall, closing the door as he did. He wrapped his arms around himself before answering, "I'm afraid of loosing my Master."

"Why?"

"I love him, Hiei." The vampire's eyes were so open to him, Hiei could see the truth behind those words. It disturbed him more and less than he cared for. Before he could sort this out, he pushed away into the kitchen.

Kurama followed more slowly, standing in the door way and watched Hiei. The shorter man was emptying out his cup and rinsing it. He then filled a kettle with water, putting it on the stove and turning on the flame below. Kurama watched, fascinated. It'd been some time since he'd seen anyone make tea and Hiei seemed to be deliberately ignoring him during the process. Hiei pulled down a tin of tea, opened it and sniffed, seeming to relax as he did. The kettle began to whistle and he pulled it off the flame, pouring some into a pot Kurama hadn't noticed before, swirled the pot and then dumped out the water before setting in a mesh basket and spooning some of the loose tea into it. He poured water slowly over the leaves then put the lid on the pot before setting down the kettle and turning off the stove. Without looking at the redhead, he placed the pot on the table along with his rinsed cup and a clean one. He pulled a small pitcher that matched the pot out of the refrigerator before sitting down and looking at the redhead expectantly and challengingly. Kurama smiled softly and took the seat opposite Hiei, the only other seat in the small kitchen. Hiei's expression continued to be challenging as he poured tea, first in the cup in front of the redhead and then his own. Kurama picked up the beverage and sniffed appreciatively. "Assam?" he asked, holding the cup in his hands delicately.

Hiei's expression went from challenge to surprise. "Yes."

"It was my favorite," Kurama said sadly as he put the cup back on the table.

Nonplused, Hiei glanced down at his own tea. "What did you do before…?" the question trailed off and then, as if just realizing what he'd said, he stammered, "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer."

Kurama smiled softly, "It's okay, Hiei. I was a ballet dancer. Yusuke was my patron for a long time. I fell in love with him. When I found out what he was, it scared me at first, but I loved him too much. He tried to convince me otherwise, used his powers to try and scare me. He pushed hard, but I loved him still. He stopped being my patron, hoping that would change my mind. I sought him out, though. I fell among a pack of vampires and nearly died. Yusuke rescued me from them. He said, 'This is what I am. Is this really what you want?' I told him, 'I love you. All of you, my Master.' He brought me over and I have never regretted it."

"He doesn't try to push me away," Hiei said softly. The longer he talked with the redhead, the more confused his definition of what made a monster became.

"You know what we are, our darkside, Hiei. He is trying to show you that we are not entirely dark. I am trying to help you see that too."

Hiei had no answer, so he turned to doctoring his tea. He poured cream in until the liquid looked like a dust storm and added a spoonful of sugar. Slowly, while his mind turned in tight circles, he stirred the drink. "Why do you want me?" he finally asked, his eyes still on his drink as he lifted it to sip. His red eyes finally re-met the green ones as the liquid calmed him. Even in the worst of circumstances, Hiei found tea soothing.

Kurama was holding his cup again, breathing in the steam. "You are powerful, Hiei. And, we find you attractive."

"Do you love me too?" he asked, his voice derisive. He really wanted to know, though. His stomach tightened and he dropped his gaze again.

Kurama was silent a long time. Finally Hiei looked up and was about to say something sharp when the words died on his lips. The redhead didn't need to answer aloud, his face said it all. His expression was full of pain, hope, need, fear, desire, uncertainty. Hiei looked down again, feeling worse than he'd ever felt around vampires. "Does he feel the same way?" his voice barely left his mouth.

"Yes," was the equally soft answer.

They sat silently at the table a long time, the tea cooling in their cups, untouched. The last person who had told Hiei they loved him had left him earlier that night. It frightened him unreasonably when people told him that they loved him. It was probably why he'd pushed Keiko away. He needed her to break up with him. It was safer. But for whom? She knew he raised zombies, but didn't know he was the scourge of vampire kind. He had scars, but to see them, his shirt had to be off. She'd never seen them. He wasn't sure how he'd managed to avoid visible scars, but it made his life a little easier. These thoughts chased each other in Hiei's head. He knew he was avoiding the real issue. Finally, he spoke up, "Why do you love me, Kurama?" His eyes remained on the table.

"'The heart has its reasons which Reason does not know.'" At Hiei's frown, Kurama continued, "There is not reason, Hiei, it just is. I can't tell you why I love Yusuke, either. It just is."

"And you would obey him?" It bothered him, at some level, that Kurama was quite willing to stand outside his apartment until after sunrise if he hadn't let him in. He didn't like it. He didn't understand it either. Kurama didn't seem simple or spineless, and yet he did whatever Yusuke asked him to.

"Because I choose to, Hiei. He doesn't force me. If he did, I wouldn't do anything for him. He phrases things as commands, but they are requests."

"And when he punishes you?"

The redhead smiled in a way that made Hiei squirm, "Who's to say I don't want to be punished?"

Abruptly, Hiei stood and left the kitchen. Kurama waited a moment before clearing the table and following him out into the living room. He was about to speak, feeling that maybe his last comment was a little farther than Hiei was ready to accept when the brunet held up his hand to forestall him. "I don't understand. I'm not really sure if I want to or not. I can't say I love you. I can't say I don't. Before tonight, I knew…I knew…before I met Yusuke, I knew what monsters were. But, now…" his voice trailed off and he sat on the couch. "Now…I don't know." His elbows rested on his knees as he dropped his face to his hands.

Kurama didn't know what to say, doubted that Hiei wanted to hear anything as he tried to sort everything out in his head. Before tonight, he'd been able to ignore the growing conflict between what he believed and what he saw. He couldn't avoid it anymore. He sat for a long time before getting up to pace the room. Finally, Kurama spoke up, "I wish I could let you have your simple world again, Hiei."

Hiei sat again, "I don't." He looked over at the redhead who looked mildly confused. "Children have simple worlds. I gave that up a long time ago, when I learned to raise zombies. I just need to finish growing up." He sighed, leaning back against the couch. "What's involved in the whole marking thing?"

"I don't know. Yusuke…"

"You can say 'my Master.' I know you feel better referring to him that way."

"My Master would have to tell you that." The redhead smiled as Hiei looked over at him.

"You just want to get me back to the café," Hiei accused, knowing he was wrong but wanting to get a rise out of the vampire anyway.

"I want to get you a lot of ways, but I really don't know about marking," Kurama smiled, turning the tables on the slayer. The image of the redhead, tousled with need, flashed through Hiei's mind again. This time, the redhead was over him and he could see Yusuke behind him. "Tell me what you see, Hiei," Kurama's voice broke into his fantasy.

"Nothing!" Hiei spat out. When Kurama only raised an eyebrow at him, he changed his answer, but not by much, "Nothing that will happen."

"What are you afraid of, Hiei?" Kurama moved slightly closer to the slayer.

Hiei looked away but did not get off the couch, "None of your fucking business."

"If we are going to work together, Hiei, I need to know, my Master needs to know." Kurama moved again and again, Hiei didn't.

Facing away from the redhead, Hiei mumbled, "People who love me die." He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the redhead lay a hand on his shoulder. Eyes wide, he looked at Kurama.

"We are not so easy to kill, Hiei. Who died?" Kurama's eyes were full of compassion.

Hiei looked down, unable to face the redhead anymore, "My parents died."

"When?"

"I was twelve. They were the first zombies I deliberately raised." He pulled the white lock forward, "This is what is left." He pushed it back.

Kurama's hand turned Hiei's head to face him, "I'm sorry, Hiei." He gently kissed Hiei's forehead where the white streak began. "How did they die?" He put his arm along the back of the couch behind Hiei, giving the slayer space, but remaining close.

Hiei's emotions were in turmoil. His body felt incredibly warm, starting where the redhead's lips had touched and spreading from there. No one else had ever asked him how his parents died, or really seemed to care. And, even stranger, he didn't feel trapped by the vampire's proximity. He sighed, "They were killed by new vampires who'd gotten away from their keeper."

"Revenants?"

"Yeah. I saw them." Without thinking, and if he had been, it would have been against his better judgment, Hiei leaned against the redhead. "Their master caught up with them before they got to me."

"What happened then, Hiei?" Kurama's voice was soft as he slid his arm around the smaller man.

"I don't remember, I blanked out. When I came back to myself, the revenants were dead, their master was injured and the cops were there. They told me I did it. I don't remember. I went to live with my grandmother. She taught me to control my powers. She was very angry when I raised my parents."

"She didn't love you?"

"She was afraid of me."

"Do you know the name of the master?"

"Bui."

"He's one of the ones challenging my Master."

Hiei sat very still for a long moment, his body tense, shivering, as he remained in the loose hold the redhead had on him. "I'll come with you, Kurama," he finally said, looking at the redhead.

Kurama brushed his lips against Hiei's, "We need to go quickly. There's not much time before dawn." He stood up and walked to the door. He stopped, looking over his shoulder when he didn't hear the slayer following him.

Hiei was still on the couch, his expression shocked. His body felt too warm. "Don't do that," he finally said, pushing away from the couch. Without looking at the redhead, he brushed past him and pulled open the door after grabbing his jacket and pulling it on. When the redhead stepped into the hall, he locked the door and stalked along the hall and down the stairs to his car. Kurama followed, amused at how aroused one light kiss had gotten the slayer. Wisely, he held his tongue while the drove back to the café.

A/N: I wasn't gonna put this up until the morning, but I don't feel well, so you get a chapter. Okays...Assam is one of my favorite teas (I'm a tea whore and I couldn't see Hiei drinking coffee). It's a rather potent tea, almost as much caffeine as coffee. Hot, it's good with cream and a touch of sugar (and I hate corrupting my tea, but Assam really is better for it). Cold, it's good straight. The tea preparation described is totally British. Not that anyone cares...but tea is measured one spoon for the pot and one for each person. So, Hiei would have put in three spoons of tea. Why did he give a cup to Kurama? I dunno...ask him. I think it was a challenge of sorts. If I felt better, I'd be writing a shower scene...ja catch ya next chapter. This chapter was edited. Full version can be found at my homepage.


	4. Chapter 4

Yusuke was sitting at his desk. His shirt was back on his shoulders, buttoned partially. The top four buttons were still undone, revealing a large portion of his chest. He looked up when Kurama entered the room, smiling when he saw Hiei following the redhead, a confused glare on his face. "Kurama, omoimono, it's good to see you." He smiled when Hiei stalked across the room to take a seat without invitation. Kurama glided to stand behind him. Hiei glared at the redhead, his expression still confused. "What happened?"

Hiei only growled, so Kurama answered, "He was talking and I was so moved by his story that I kissed him." When Yusuke looked at him, he tipped his head and added, "Lightly, once on the forehead and once on the lips."

Yusuke smiled, "As much as I'd like to explore that, dawn presses against us."

"What is this business with marking me?" Hiei growled out. "I don't want to be a vampire."

"The marks will not make you a vampire, omoimono. They are a way to share my strength with you, my lifespan, but you will remain human."

"What's involved? What are the consequences?"

"The first mark is a sharing of life force and it allows me to enter your mind, to speak with you mentally. The second is a joining of souls…"

"Vampires don't have souls," Hiei growled

"Whatever it is we have that resemble souls," Yusuke corrected smoothly. "It allows me to draw sustenance from you in times of need. It also allows me to enter your dreams." Hiei pulled a face but remained silent. "The third mark is where you share your blood with me…"

"I don't think so!" Hiei moved to get up.

"Please, Hiei," Kurama said.

"If it weren't needed, I wouldn't suggest it, Hiei," Yusuke added.

Hiei was tense, his body half raised. He waited.

"The third mark establishes a direct link between us. It allows you to enter my mind. The marks also make you harder to kill and help your body recover more quickly." Hiei sat again. "The fourth mark, where I share my blood with you, cements our bond."

"Are they reversible?" Hiei spoke through clenched teeth.

"No." Hiei's eyes traveled to the corner of the desk. Yusuke added, "If it helps, we can only perform the first two tonight anyways. It takes a little while for you to recover from the third."

"I don't want to sleep with you," Hiei growled out, his voice soft.

"I didn't ask you to." Hiei's eyes returned to Yusuke. "I want to, but this is very serious, Hiei. This is not just another attempt to get you to sleep with us."

"It will give you the opportunity to avenge your parents," Kurama added softly. Both Yusuke and Hiei looked at him. "As I said, Bui will be there."

"As will Karasu," Yusuke added softly, wrapping an arm around the redhead's waist as he shivered.

"I didn't want to be reminded," Kurama murmured.

"If we're pulling up ghosts, Kurama, everyone's ghost is pulled up."

"And Toguro will be there," the redhead countered.

Yusuke leaned his head against Kurama's stomach, "I know." Kurama's fingers came up and ran through Yusuke's hair in apology. Yusuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his lap. He kissed Kurama's cheek and then faced Hiei. "We really do need your help, omoimono."

"Who are Karasu and Toguro?" It disturbed him deeply to see the vampires afraid.

"Karasu wants Kurama. He wants the same privileges Kurama gives me and doesn't care if he is willing or not. Toguro used to be one of my masters until I got away."

Very softly, Kurama added, "Karasu prefers if I'm not willing. It gives him more reason to beat me." He buried his head in Yusuke's neck a moment before turning to Hiei again, "Karasu was my patron a while after Yusuke left." His eyes were haunted.

Hiei found himself walking around the desk before he'd realized he'd gotten up. He was angry, but not at the two before him. He ran his fingers through Kurama's hair, his mind almost too distracted to notice the silky texture. "I won't let them," he said softly, almost unaware of the words, of his tone. All he knew was the redhead was afraid and he couldn't stand to see him afraid. His mind no longer labeled Kurama a monster.

Very softly, Yusuke asked, "Will you join us?"

Hiei turned to meet Yusuke eyes, surprised that his mind didn't label him 'monster' either. "Yes. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna sleep with you."

Yusuke smiled a little, "I didn't ask you to."

"Yet, tonight."

With a final squeeze, Kurama slid off of Yusuke's lap. He hugged Hiei, flustering the smaller man briefly, and left the room. "Dawn is approaching rapidly, omoimono. Shall we?"

Hiei nodded, stepping back, only to be stopped by Yusuke's hand on his arm. "What?"

"May I have the same liberties you granted Kurama?" Yusuke asked softly.

Hiei looked away. His chest was tight, his throat constricted. He stood there a moment until Yusuke's hand came to his cheek, then he spoke, "He barely touched me."

"I know," Yusuke murmured as he brought his lips to Hiei's forehead, touching the same place the redhead had, where the white lock began. He used this motion to give Hiei the first mark. Hiei gasped slightly as he felt something within him shift, but didn't have time to fully appreciate it before Yusuke brushed his lips. He saw two points of fire, strangely brown, felt them enter his eyes and suddenly became more aware of Yusuke than he'd been before.

Hiei stood there, still, a long time. Finally, he opened his eyes, though he didn't remember closing them. Yusuke was standing still, watching him, his hand still on Hiei's arm. Heat burned through his body from where Yusuke's lips had touched him, tension sang through him from Yusuke's hand. He understood how much Yusuke was holding back just standing there. And, strangely, it comforted him, almost as much as it scared him. He stepped back slightly, "Good night, Yusuke."

Releasing the arm he held, Yusuke returned the greeting, "Good night, Hiei. Sleep well. Be here just after dusk."

Hiei nodded and fled up the stairs. His heart was pounding in his chest so strongly he could hear it and feel it in his head. When he got to his car, he rested his forehead against the cool metal for a while, just breathing, until he was back in control of his body. His hands still shook when he put the key in the lock, though he tried to stop them. He could feel the tremors through his body as he drove home.

He sat in the parking lot of his apartment for a long time, trying to stop the shaking in his limbs and to settle his mind. Somehow, he felt the dawn, felt it press against him, and his body calmed. He was able to breathe again.

A/N Whee…another chapter! Yays! Aren't you all happy? Or is your brain fried from what you just read? ;) Poor poor Hiei…don't you feel so badly for him? I forgot to say in the last chapter that the quote "The heart has reasons that Reason knows not" is from Pascal. Not that that matters really, but…oh, wells.

This chapter is severely edited…I couldn't find a good place to trim the scene, so it was completely cut…full version on my homepage (I cut two pages off this…such a nice scene between Yusuke and Kurama…including mention of broken coffins and dirty minds).

Hugs to all my readers/reviewers. Oh, before I forget again...I was asked if "omoimono" had more of a meaning than sweetheart...not that I can find, but I only looked in one dictionary.


	5. Chapter 5

As Hiei was walking up the stairs to his building, his pager went off. "Fuck," he swore aloud as he read the number. Kuwabara was paging him. He'd almost forgotten about the corpse that started the whole night. He didn't want to deal with anyone else right now. But, if he didn't answer the page, the detective had every right to force Hiei cooperate.

"Jaganshi, get your ass down here and give your statement. I know you've been finished with work for several hours now."

"I was busy."

"I bet," Kuwabara's voice was heavy with insinuation.

"She dumped me," Hiei countered, unsure exactly why.

"Why? What'd you do to screw this one up, Jaganshi?"

"Stood her up three times in one week."

"Can't say I blame her, then. What were you doing, then?"

"Being harassed by the master of the city."

"What's his name?" Kuwabara had been after the name of the master since he found out Hiei knew it. He wanted a contact in case of more vampire murders.

"Until he contacts you himself and tells you, what makes you think I'm gonna tell you?" Hiei didn't know why he was protecting Yusuke from Kuwabara, he just did it. "Besides, monsters won't talk to cops. To many years of kill on sight, you know that."

Kuwabara let out a sound somewhere between a growl and a sigh. "He give you a name?"

"No. Just the same old song and dance." No point telling Kuwabara he was now bound, somehow, to Yusuke. No point in that at all. It would just piss Kuwabara off, he was sure.

"Get down to the station." With that, Kuwabara hung up. Hiei pulled a wry face at the phone before hanging it up.

Hiei depressed the button on the phone and dialed work. No time like the present to give Genkai the good news. And, this time of day, he'd get the answering machine, no need to talk to her directly. He could sleep with a clean conscious when he finally got home. Or mostly clean. He was still uneasy about allowing Yusuke to mark him. After the beep that marked the end of the too long message, he said, "Vampire business tonight. Can't come in." He hung up and left quickly.

He didn't spend too long at the station, much to his relief. Kuwabara had filled out most of the paperwork already, based off what Hiei had already told him. The detective did try to get more information about the master of the city, but Hiei wouldn't budge. After about an hour of questioning and paperwork, Hiei was heading home.

As he was driving, his pager went off again. He growled when he saw it was Genkai. She knew she couldn't do anything about vampire business. He was the state's only licensed executioner, mostly because he was the only one to survive. He decided to ignore her. It would have worked, if he hadn't answered the phone when it rang a moment after he arrived home.

"What do you mean, 'vampire business'? There are no orders of execution issued." Her voice could cut ice.

Hiei could feel the tension building between his shoulders. "There are other types of vampire business. The police have a couple of vampire murders on their hands."

"Why didn't you say police business, then?"

"Because you'd argue with me about that," he countered, mentally adding, 'you old hag.'

"When are you going to be finished?"

"I don't know."

"You like your job?" she threatened.

"You find someone to take my place?" He hated playing this card, but he was the best. He'd been offered job with very nice compensation at other companies. The ability to raise the dead was a rare one. His strength was even rarer. That he knew of, there was only one other zombie raiser who could do three a night.

Genkai was forced to growl in the phone, not having an answer to that question that made her happy. "Fine. Call me tomorrow and let me know where things stand." The line went dead.

Hiei leaned his forehead against the wall. This night was too long. He needed to relax. Stripping off his jacket, he decided a shower would be a good idea. He could feel his muscles relaxing at the thought of the warm water running down his body. He removed his holster, putting his gun in a holster specially made to fit his headboard and then pulled off his shirt. The next to come off were the knives and then his belt. He pulled off his shoes and walked into the bathroom. He caught his reflection, something he usually ignored, but for some reason he felt drawn to look at it today. He traced a finger along his collarbone, a knot of scar tissue marking where a vampire had broken it. The vampire had died not long after. His chest had multiple scratch scars and a large bite mark over his heart. A vampire had decided it would remove his heart the hard way. It had lost its head in the process. He had another scar across his stomach. It was actually a mass of scars so close together they'd blended into one mass of scar tissue. They were what remained of the attack on his parents. The revenants had tried to hold him down, tried to draw his blood out through the large veins in his abdomen, not caring what they had to go through to get to them. He remembered being pinned to the ground and nothing else until the cops were there. He sighed, shaking his head to clear the long buried memories. His hand lingered on the scars as he remembered Kurama telling him Bui would be one of the masters they would face. He'd get retribution for his parents, for his scars. He sighed again, this time a smile crossing his lips. There was nothing pleasant in that smile. It was a hunter's expression. If they were telling him the truth, then, maybe, dealing with the master of the city would be worth it.

His thought still on the deal he'd made, he pushed his pants off his hips and stepped into the tub, turning on the water. Not that it was much of a deal, really. Now that he thought about it, he'd been screwed. For the opportunity to fight and kill Bui, he'd joined with the devil. He sighed again, disgusted with himself. He'd let his emotions carry him away. But, Kurama's fear had been almost palpable. And Yusuke seemed afraid, as well. But, they were… His mind couldn't finish the sentence. He knew it wasn't true anymore. His mind went to Kurama comforting him as he spoke of his family. Yes, the redhead had kissed him, but he hadn't pressed his advantage. It was the kind of kiss you'd give to someone in pain, not to someone you wanted to bed. But the warmth that spread through his body, and was spreading again, wasn't from that compassionate gesture. As the warm water pounded on his back, his mind began to wander from Bui and revenge to the redhead and his master.

Hiei let his head fall back, the water catching his hair, pulling it away from his face. His eyes were closed and he could feel lips against his forehead, where both Kurama and Yusuke had kissed him. His mind turned the water cascading down his body, over his shoulders and arms into Yusuke's body, behind him, holding him. The trickles of water that wandered down his face became Kurama's lips. He allowed himself to get lost in his fantasy, letting his body react as it would. His hands came up to his face, touching first where he'd been kissed then tracing his face. The wet digits found their way into his mouth, playing with his tongue a moment before wandering down his jaw and neck. Curiously, Hiei scraped his fingernails against his pulse, drawing a gasp from his lips. His body was swaying lightly, almost held up by the press of the water against him. His other hand joined the one traveling his body, caressing his chest, lightly tracing the edges of the scars where they were more sensitive. His head fell forward, the water beating against the back of his neck. A groan worked its way up his chest and out of his throat when his fingers found his nipples. His head went back again as he pinched and twisted the sensitive nubs.

The additional water running down his body made him very aware of the heavy weight of his erection as the water flowed around the base of it. One hand traveled downwards, caressing his abdomen before wrapping firmly around his shaft. In his mind, it was the redhead's mouth instead of his hand. His knees buckled and he fell to them, the hand still on his chest going to the shower floor to hold him upright. By some accident of fate, the shower hit his back and the water flowed thickly down the crack of his ass, caressing his hidden entrance with its warmth. A gasp escaped his mouth as he rocked into his hand, the redhead's body, feeling Yusuke behind him. Faster and faster, he pumped himself, his fantasy becoming more and more real, until the barrier between reality and fantasy shattered in a mind numbing orgasm.

The water was still warm on his back when Hiei's mind agreed to return to his body. He was sitting on his heels, his upper body draped over his legs, panting. Both hands rested lightly on the tub, all evidence of his lack of control washed away by the merciful water. But, that water could not erase the memory of his fantasy. He'd never even fantasized about Keiko so vividly and she had been his girlfriend. He thought briefly about blaming Yusuke, but remembered blaming the redhead and then being put in his place. They hadn't done this to him. He'd done it to himself.

With a disgusted sigh, he pushed himself upright and quickly washed his hair before leaving the shower. So much for the shower relaxing him. Though, and he refused to admit this, he did feel more relaxed. He pulled on a t-shirt and loose sleeping pants before crawling into his bed. He set the alarm to wake him an hour before sunset and fell asleep quickly.

A/N: Well, couple of things...aff isn't letting me update there, so I left a note on my livejournal and my addicts...errr...friends ;) couldn't do without updates. The next 4 chapters aren't going to need editing, so they'd be the same here or at aff, just with slightly different author's notes (since ff doesn't allow responses to reviews which are fun). Anyways...I didn't edit this chapter and maybe I should have, but why mess with one or two paragraphs? He was alone after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Yusuke's hands caressed his body, pulling new sensations he never thought he'd ever experience from deep within him. He could feel himself shiver under those expert hands as brown eyes burned into his very soul. But there were too many hands, more than just Yusuke could have. He looked down but couldn't see the other, they were behind him, but their hands caressed him with the same knowledge. His head came up and his lips were claimed possessively by the brunet vampire, his lips being opened by Yusuke's fangs.

Hiei sat up, gasping, shaking, a cold sweat covering his body. A moment later, before he'd oriented himself to where he was, a loud noise shattered the stillness. Before he was fully aware of what he was doing, his gun was in his hand, pointing at the source of the noise. It was a moment before he realized he was pointing the gun at his alarm clock and a longer time before he remembered why he'd set it in the first place. His body wilted as he relaxed, the tension draining from him, leaving him shaking. He was more glad than he could have said that no one else had witnessed his loss of control. Irritably, he turned off the alarm and slid out of bed. He went into the bathroom to wash his face and his reflection looked haunted to his eyes. His fingers lingered on his lips. He could almost feel where Yusuke's fangs had broken the surface of his skin. The dream had been too vivid. He wondered if it was giving into his fantasy before he went to bed or Yusuke's doing. A scowl crossed his face, probably both. He didn't like that answer, but he knew if he just accused Yusuke of messing with his head, the vampire would want to know the details and then he'd know how much Hiei wanted what he'd dreamed about. That wouldn't work. It couldn't.

He pulled on a black pair of jeans and black button up shirt. Since he wasn't working, he could dress as he liked. He liked black. It allowed him to hide. He put on his holster, checked the safety on his gun before sliding it in. He had flicked off the safety when he'd pulled it. That worried him and comforted him. Worried him that he could kill someone before he was full awake, comforted him that he could defend himself before he was awake. After strapping his knife sheaths to his wrists, he pulled on a black leather jacket even though it was a little warm for it. Better to sweat a little than scare everyone with the sight of a gun.

As he was locking his front door, Yukina came out of her apartment, kitten perched on her shoulder. "Going to see the sweet redhead?" she asked.

"No, I have business to take care of tonight," Hiei answered, his voice pleasant.

"He said he was a business associate, Hiei. What kind of business?"

Hiei sighed, "His boss wants me to take care of a problem for him."

"You're not in trouble, are you?" Yukina's hand went to caress the fluff on her shoulder. The cat's eyes were green, more yellow than Kurama's, but reminded him of the redhead and his ability to scent a lie.

"No, not me, Yukina."

"Is he? That sweet boy, is he in trouble?"

Hiei almost choked on the 'sweet boy,' but hedged his answer, "I can't really say one way or the other."

Yukina stepped forward, laying her hand on his arm. Hiei tensed. He didn't like being touched. "Hiei, he is a nice boy. He's afraid of something. Help him." Her eyes weren't quite focused on him.

Hiei stepped away from Yukina as quickly as he could, trying not to seem like he was running from her. "I'm going to help him," he told her, more uncomfortable than he wanted to admit with the way she looked at him.

"Good," she murmured. Her eyes slid back into focus and she blinked at him, "I'm sorry, did I do it again?"

"It?" Hiei asked.

She waved her hand, laughing a little, "It's okay. I guess I did it. Sometimes I say strange things. Don't worry about it. Have a good night." She went back into her apartment, the kitten still looking at Hiei until she closed the door.

Hiei shook his head and tried to clear Yukina's eyes from his head, tried to clear the kitten's eyes from his head. He managed to walk down the stairs at a normal pace. When he reached his car, he looked at the sky. The sun was just setting, the sky orange and red. Nothing really spectacular about the sunset, but Hiei watched until the sky faded to purply blue. With a sigh, he opened his car door and drove to the café.

Yusuke and Kurama were waiting for him outside the café. Their outfits gave Hiei pause a moment. Yusuke was dressed in something straight out of the 16th century. He had a short black jacket over a vividly white shirt with lacy cuffs. Strangely, the lace didn't look at all feminine on him. His pants were black, so tight they looked painted on and vanished into black knee boots. A cape draped over one shoulder, ending just above his ass. Hiei frowned at that last observation. Kurama's outfit was more and less obscene. He was wearing what looked like a leotard, mostly blue, a soldier's costume from the Nutcracker, or something like that. Though it covered him fully from the neck down, it seemed almost as if he were wearing nothing. Hiei felt warm as they approached his car.

Kurama opened the door, Yusuke standing behind him, his eyes on the redhead's body. "We need to go where the council is meeting. Will you drive us?"

Hiei forced his eyes forward, "I'm here. I gave up the option of refusing you help facing the other masters." His voice was bitter.

Kurama knelt on the seat. "Hiei," he murmured, laying his hand on the slayer's arm lightly.

"Yukina told me you were afraid and needed help, Kurama." Hiei still stared through the windshield.

Kurama leaned back on his heels, surprised. "She's right."

"I know that already. I told her I would help you. I told you I would help you. Let's go."

Kurama slid out of the seat and worked the mechanism that made it fold forward. He climbed into the back, pulling the seat up behind him. Yusuke took the passenger seat and Kurama slid the seatbelt over his body. When the master looked over his shoulder, Kurama replied, "Hiei won't drive if you don't wear it, Master."

"And here I thought you wanted an excuse to run your hands over me," Yusuke returned so softly, Hiei almost missed the words. He almost wished he had.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kurama's hand slide down Yusuke's body as the redhead replied at the same volume, "I didn't know I needed one, Master." Hiei closed his eyes when the hand reached Yusuke's waist band, though that didn't stop him from seeing the redhead's hand caressing Yusuke, didn't stop his hand from itching to do the same. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to clear his mind.

"Hiei, do you plan on driving with your eyes closed?" Yusuke's voice was amused. Involuntarily, Hiei looked over. Kurama was sitting back in his seat, belted in, almost looking innocent. Yusuke's face matched his tone.

"What's with the costumes?" Hiei asked, trying to distract someone, he wasn't sure whom, from his discomfiture.

"It's expected. If we had time, I'd see you dressed more properly." Yusuke's tone was suggestive, beyond suggestive.

"What do you mean, 'more properly'?" Hiei growled out, trying to suppress the surge that coursed though his body.

Yusuke leaned closer to Hiei, "We dress to show we remember where we came from, to show our power, our wealth, our strength." His voice traveled through Hiei's body, darkly hinting at what could be done.

Hiei's hands tightened around the steering wheel. "Sorry to disappoint you. This is who I am, what I wear." He was relieved his voice was steady. His stomach wasn't, nor was his heart. Both fluttered like trapped butterflies in his body. He could feel and hear Yusuke breathing next to his ear. It was all he could do not to shrink away or melt into the master. He hated his body was betraying him, but was relieved he had some control.

Yusuke pulled back, chuckling slightly, "As much as I'd love to see which of us has more will power, omoimono, we must be going."

Hiei relaxed slightly, feeling he had won something. Not much, but something in him released. "Where are we going?"

"The fair grounds," Kurama answered.

Hiei's head went round to look at the redhead. "The fair grounds?" he repeated, incredulous. They were in the center of the city, surrounded by houses and industrial park. This time of year, they were mostly used by teenagers who didn't want to get caught doing whatever it was they did there, and the activities were many and varied. Vampires there had a ready source of food.

"The children have been frightened away, omoimono," Yusuke's voice was bland.

Hiei'd run across a few of those who frequented the grounds. They didn't frighten easily, if at all. There were even a few that managed to intimidate him. His eyes were wide as he looked at the master of the city, "If they were…"

"None of them were harmed, omoimono. Not all humans are immune to our eyes, you know this." Hiei glanced at Kurama and the redhead nodded solemnly. Yusuke spoke again, "We do have a deadline, omoimono."

Hiei shivered at the choice of words. "When do we need to be there?" That would influence his choice of paths. Traffic this time of day could be a nightmare.

"We have an hour, omoimono."

"Could you not call me that," Hiei groused as he turned over his other shoulder to back the car out of the parking spot he'd taken.

"What would you prefer, then? Koibitto? Meshi? Joufu? Iro?"

Hiei growled, "My name would be good." He was tempted to say "meshi," owner, master, lover, god, though. To have Yusuke call him that may be worthwhile. "Joufu" was completely out. He was not a prostitute.

"Not in front of the council."

"Why?" Hiei was liking the council less and less.

"What I call you is a reflection of our relationship, omoimono. Were I to call you by your name, they would know that you are not fully my servant."

"You call Kurama by his name," Hiei pointed out, somehow feeling like a five year old as he did.

"I am a vampire, called by Yusuke. My relationship with him is never questioned. I don't matter to the council." Hiei glanced at the redhead in the rearview mirror as he drove. Before he could say anything, Kurama continued, "I know my Master feels differently and that is what matters, Hiei. Don't let them get to you."

Yusuke continued, "There will be seven there, the three challenging and four witnesses. I suggest you keep your temper under control, omoimono. It would hardly do for you to call me a 'fucking bastard' in front of the council."

They stopped at a light and Hiei glanced at Yusuke. He saw something that unnerved him. Yusuke looked a touch frightened, smoothing down his shirt and jacket. Hiei's eyes glanced back at Kurama and the redhead was looking out the window, his lip between his teeth. They were both afraid. He could almost feel their fear creeping along his skin. He felt an overwhelming desire to comfort them. He reached a hand out to Yusuke, touching his arm. Yusuke looked at him, a little surprised. "I'll behave, okay?" The light turned and Hiei was forced to return his attention to the road.

Yusuke's voice was almost a physical experience, caressing Hiei's entire body, "Thank you, Hiei."

Hiei felt a kick that was becoming too familiar around the brunet. He was glad that Yusuke hadn't returned the touch. He might have lost control of the vehicle if he had. He tried to breathe deeply without being obvious about it. He made the mistake of looking in the review mirror. Kurama was smiling at him. That flustered him more than he cared for.

"Hiei, the light," Yusuke pointed out and Hiei had to slam on the brakes to avoid running through a red light. Hiei glared at the light as if it had caused his distraction and Yusuke's voice continued, amused, "If you're that flustered, omoimono, then maybe it is a bad idea for you to continue to deny what you want."

"What the fuck do you know about what I want?" Hiei growled, his eyes remaining focused on the light, willing it to change quickly.

Yusuke leaned closer to the necromancer, "I know you want us, I can feel it in your eyes every time you look at us." His breath ghosted over Hiei's neck, "I can smell your desire, omoimono." Yusuke tipped his head back, continuing to hover over Hiei's neck, "I can see your skin reacting to just this, Hiei. You want me to touch you, to take you. You want Kurama's touch as well. You want to know what it feels like, to be taken by us. What can we do to you?"

Hiei was trembling, his hands white knuckled on the steering wheel. "Get back or I'll pull the gun on you," he growled, his voice shaky.

Yusuke continued to hover a moment longer, "You may pull it, Hiei, but you won't use it on me." He breathed deeply once more, taking in Hiei's scent and then allowing his breath to caress the necromancer's neck again before he sat back.

Hiei's body was shaking so badly he had trouble finding the gas pedal when the light turned green. The car behind him became impatient and Kurama murmured, "Perhaps it would be wise if my Master did not tease his omoimono anymore until after we meet the council." Hiei doubted he could feel any more grateful to the redhead.

Yusuke looked over his shoulder at Kurama. "And after we meet the council?"

Kurama smiled and Hiei caught the expression in the mirror. It was more of a physical experience than Yusuke's breath on his neck, "After, Master, this one requests his Master's permission to aid his Master in anyway his Master sees fit."

"No more talking!" Hiei didn't want to hear Yusuke's answer to that. He turned on the radio. Music of some unidentifiable genre blared from the speakers, causing all the car's passengers to wince. Quickly, Hiei lowered the volume to tolerable and changed the station to one that played classic rock. He actually had probably never used the radio before. But, he needed a distraction from his passengers. He studiously ignored his passengers the rest of the way to the fairgrounds. He didn't see Yusuke's arm slide behind his seat to caress Kurama's leg. He didn't see Kurama's hand sneak over the seat to rub Yusuke's neck. He didn't see any of it and he didn't want them to touch him. He didn't. Or so he kept telling himself. The truth was he was too aware of these small motions, too aware of their breathing, too aware of their very presence and it disturbed him greatly.

They drove with only the sound of the radio the rest of the way to the fairgrounds. As Hiei was pulling into the parking lot, Yusuke turned off the radio. When the necromancer glared at him, he said, "Hiei, when we're in front of the council, you need to act as my servant. That includes allowing me to touch you."

Hiei shifted the car into park and cut the engine before he answered, "I know. I don't like it, but I know."

Yusuke began, "You could…"

"I don't want to hear it right now, Yusuke." Hiei took a deep breath before turning to look at the vampire, "I'm not going to deal with that tonight. I said I'd behave. I meant it. Leave it at that tonight."

Yusuke nodded, "For tonight, it will be left at a show for the council. But, I need you to act as if it were something you were used to. You need to give into your fantasies for us tonight, Hiei. Let yourself act the way you want to around us." His eyes were serious, no lust clouding them.

Kurama slid forward in his seat, "We won't press you tonight. We'll behave. Please, Hiei."

Hiei looked into those pleading green eyes and could see fear lurking in their depths. He looked again into Yusuke's brown eyes and could see the same terror hidden beneath their calm surface. His stomach tight, he brought his hand up and laid it on Kurama's cheek, his arm at an awkward angle in the car. The redhead nuzzled into his hand, holding it to his cheek lightly with one hand, his eyes focused on Hiei's. "For tonight," he murmured, "I will be yours."

Yusuke's hand came to Hiei's cheek gently, "And mine?"

Hiei leaned into the touch. "And yours," he agreed, "but, don't expect me to call you master."

Yusuke laughed, "That was Kurama's choice, not mine. You can call me whatever you'd like."

"Except fucking bastard," Hiei countered, leaning into Yusuke's touch more. He didn't have words to describe how touching both the vampires felt. Good was a gross understatement.

"For tonight, that's out, and anything related to it." Yusuke trailed his hand off Hiei's cheek, his fingers lingering, tracing a path to the necromancer's lips. Hiei's eyes were dark as he watched Yusuke's face. "May I?" he asked huskily.

Hiei nodded, his throat so tight he was having trouble breathing around the pulse in his neck. Yusuke leaned in slowly, still giving him a chance to move away, his hand sliding back onto the cheek it'd just left. Very lightly, Yusuke flicked his tongue along Hiei's lips before bringing their mouths together more firmly than the night before. The kiss was just more than chaste but it set Hiei's heart racing. He felt Kurama's face slide out of his hand and the redhead's lips against his palm. Hiei's body was alive with fine tremors as his breath shuddered past the lips Yusuke had freed.

Yusuke reached over his seat and took Hiei's hand from Kurama. "If we don't go now, Hiei…" he let the words trail off.

Hiei shook himself, looking at both the vampires, trying to dredge up some of his anger, his hatred at them but it wouldn't come. All he could feel is need. It was more than lust. He needed them. He didn't like it. His hand shook as he opened his door and he forced his mind away from the two with him to the ones they'd be facing. He could build the anger he needed to be in control of himself by thinking of those vampires. Yusuke slid gracefully out of the car and Kurama freed himself from the backseat with more aplomb than if he'd been walking down some red carpet. They almost made Hiei feel clumsy. He saw Yusuke gesturing him over and he moved quickly, keeping his mind focused on the other vampires they'd face tonight. He couldn't afford to think of the ones he was with.

It became more difficult when Yusuke began fussing with his jacket, adjusting the way it sat on his shoulders and running his fingers through the wild hair, trying to tame it. Hiei was about to protest when Yusuke laid a finger across his lips. "They're watching." Hiei swallowed his comments, nodding slightly. Yusuke continued to try and smooth his hair. "Do you always look like you've stuck your finger in a light socket?" he asked, his tone light.

"I haven't found anything to tame it, yet," Hiei answered.

Yusuke's hands trailed along Hiei's face, reluctant to loose contact with the slayer. "I suppose it will have to do." He turned and began walking across the parking lot. Frowning, Hiei fell into step behind him, keeping his eyes anywhere but the brunet vampire. He could hear Kurama following him. Hiei's stomach was tight as they walked through the turnstiles into the fairground proper.

A/N: Poor poor Hiei...carte blanche to act out his fantasies and the vampires promise not to press him...oh, my oh my...what will happen? I know...but then, I'm working on chapter 9 at the moment...evil of me, no? As always, teasers at my livejournal (hcolleen(dot)livejournal(dot)com) if you're ineterested. I love the feed back...I love reviews, too! Love love love 'em...wish I could answer each one, but, alas, ff does not allow this. But, please do know I get each one and enjoy each one. Oh, yeah, koibitto, meshi, joufu and iro all mean "lover" but have different connotations...meshi and joufu were given above (master, god etc. and prostitute repectively), koibitto implies a dating realtionship...I'm not sure about iro because the only translation given is "lover" Enjoy, watashi no saiai (my beloved) and feed the muse with that little button and a few kind words ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Just inside the entry way were two figures, barely visible in the shadows. As the three entered, the figures separated themselves and became what had to be a child, an orphan from a movie. The other was a tall man dressed in a suit. Neither looked intimidating, but Hiei knew better than to go by physical appearances. The shorter of the two stepped forward, acting excited to see them, "We were worried you wouldn't come to play."

Hiei watched Yusuke's shoulders work, "We wouldn't be so rude as to refuse the council."

A lighter flared, revealing the face of the taller member of the welcome wagon. His eyes were dark and there was a scar tracing from his forehead down one cheek. "Well spoken, Yusuke. You may have learned something, then?" his tone was condescending.

"Even I know there are forms to be observed, Sakyo." Yusuke's tone implied what he thought of the people in front of him, and it wasn't nice. Far from it.

"Still trying to put yourself above your elders, boy?" Sakyo matched the ice in Yusuke's voice and upped the ante.

"Elder doesn't mean more powerful, Sakyo. You know that better than I do."

Sakyo didn't appear to change, but Hiei could feel the power rolling off of him now. Yusuke looked bored, however, and his own power increased, pushing against Sakyo's, forcing it back to the other vampire. Hiei watched Sakyo and could see the effort telling on his face. Almost imperceptibly, Hiei could feel his own power being drawn out of him. He glanced at Yusuke, but the vampire was too focused on Sakyo. The elder vampire took a step back and Hiei could feel his power retreat back into his body. Yusuke had defeated him, but Hiei wondered if Yusuke had somehow drawn on him to do it.

Softly, in his head, because he could see Yusuke wasn't talking, Hiei heard, "I didn't know that would happen, omoimono." Hiei looked at the brunet closely, almost asking out loud what he meant when Yusuke's voice continued in his head, "I didn't know I would be able to draw power from you. It was a possibility, but I wasn't sure it would work."

Hiei was getting angry. How dare the damn monster set him up just so he could defeat… "I didn't know it would happen, Hiei. It was possible, yes, but that is not why I wanted you at my side."

Before they could continue, Sakyo spoke up, "They await." He turned and began walking to the large multifunction building that housed concerts during the fair and other events throughout the year. His back was stiff as he walked. The boy walked behind him, dancing almost, but his expression in the moonlight was one of avid curiosity and fear.

Yusuke held his hand out to Hiei and the necromancer hesitated. He heard the vampire's voice in his head, "Please, Hiei. I honestly didn't know I'd be able to draw power off you." His tone was so sincere that Hiei was tempted to believe him. When the brunet looked back at him, his eyes pleading, he couldn't resist. Hiei took Yusuke's hand and there was a rush of power between them that almost drew a gasp from Hiei's lips.

Kurama's hand touched his other arm and he could feel the power flare again, this time drawing a gasp. He glanced over at the redhead who was stepping back and whispering, "Master?"

"It seems that we have something else to explore later, then," Yusuke said, releasing Hiei's hand. "Let's not keep them waiting." He turned and walked quickly to Sakyo, who'd not stopped even though he knew he was not being followed.

Hiei had to almost jog to keep up with Yusuke's gliding steps. They entered the coliseum and Sakyo stood by the door to the arena, waiting. "Good-bye," he said with the finality of a funeral.

Yusuke smirked at him, "You not planning on surviving the night?"

Sakyo glowered at Yusuke and opened the door. Hiei followed the master of the city, Kurama at his heels as they passed through the doors. Within, in the center of the large room, there were three figures, waiting for them. Hiei felt a cold tremor pass through his body as he followed Yusuke down the ramp from the door. It had been a long time since he'd felt it, but he remembered the cold of terror.

He remembered Bui's figure. He couldn't forget it. Dwarfing him at 12, still tall and imposing, Hiei was a little surprised to see there were two figures that were similar. The second, however, was just bigger than Bui. Hiei felt a fine tremor pass through his body. The third figure was slender and black with ghostly pale skin. Hiei could feel Kurama move closer to him without touching. He was very aware of the redhead's fear. He guessed the one on black was Karasu, his hunch made stronger when the vampire's violet eyes focused over his shoulder and a small gasp escaped the redhead. Hiei could feel anger overtaking his terror and he allowed it, encouraged it. He could work with anger, terror would handicap him. He glared at the pale vampire, his ire increased when those violet eyes glanced at him and dismissed him, judging him unworthy of his attention. He was about to step forward when Yusuke held out his hand, not enough to be obvious, but enough to catch Hiei's attention.

"You summoned us," Yusuke began, his tone formal, "what is your grievance?"

The tallest one began, "You raise yourself above your station." The tilt of his head was arrogant and he seemed to look down his nose at Yusuke. He had on sunglasses, so it was difficult to tell. This one must be Toguro.

Bui added, looking at Hiei, "You have killed what is mine." Terror was fighting with anger in Hiei's mind and stomach.

Karasu eyed Kurama, "You have what is mine." Hiei could feel Kurama's fear increase.

Yusuke answered, his voice steady though Hiei could see the tension in his body, "I cannot raise above where my own power allows me to raise. I would not be master of this city if I could not hold it. Yours attacked him, he had every right to defend himself. He was never yours in the first place. I called him over, he is mine."

A voice sounded over the arena's sound system, echoing in the empty chamber, "The grievances have been stated and challenged. The fights will begin based on rank of the defendants. Karasu, Kurama, enter the ring."

Hiei reached his hand out to Kurama, catching his hand. Green eyes, a little too wide, looked at him, "If you don't come back…"

Kurama's voice was low, soft, "Will you please hunt me down if I don't come back?"

Hiei swallowed thickly and nodded. "You'd better come back."

Kurama bent down and kissed Hiei's cheek, "I will do my best, for you, for my Master."

"For yourself," Hiei added, his voice defying the redhead to disagree with him.

Kurama smiled and squeezed his hand before slipping away. Hiei moved to reach out to him, but Yusuke put his hand on his arm. "You can do no more, Hiei. If you do, they will use it against you," Yusuke's voice was soft. Hiei looked at the brunet and saw the concern in his eyes. He was afraid for Kurama.

Hiei stepped closer to Yusuke. "Is there nothing else we can do?"

Yusuke put his arm over the slayer's shoulders, his eyes focused on the redhead as he made his way to the center of the arena. Hiei didn't protest the contact, his eyes focused on Kurama as well. "Pray?" Yusuke's voice made the word a question and Hiei could hear the fear in it. He looked up into Yusuke's face and saw the same expression he'd seen on Kurama's face, one of mixed hope and despair, joy and pain. Yusuke loved Kurama, Hiei could see that. If there had been anything he could have done to save the redhead, he would have done it.

Kurama's walk showed none of the fear Hiei had seen in his face. His shoulders were set, not squared, but not hunched in fear. He looked confident, from behind. If his face matched, then it was very impressive. Yusuke began speaking softly, the words just reaching Hiei's ears, "He used to have really bad stage fright, but it never showed. He could be ready to fall apart back stage, but the instant he received his curtain call, he appeared confident. It's one of the things that drew me to him in the first place. Night after night, I'd watch a terrified boy become a dancer, a figure of grace and beauty."

Hiei leaned against Yusuke, the reason in his mind was so he could talk quietly, but his body felt something different, "Can he defeat Karasu?"

Yusuke's free arm wrapped around Hiei, "He has the potential to be a master when he gets older. Right now?" Yusuke took a shuddering breath, "Maybe. I don't know." He pulled Hiei against his chest and the slayer didn't protest. There was nothing really sexual about the hold, it was more like Yusuke needed support more than anything. The vampire was also smart enough to leave Hiei's arms free enough to draw his gun if needed. Another reason Hiei didn't protest. He was also afraid for the redhead, though he wouldn't admit it to himself, or anyone else.

Yusuke seemed to gain some comfort from talking, continuing to offer Hiei information unsolicited, "Before I was brought over, I was a street rat and fighter. I was taken in to be a servant. I didn't know that my master was a vampire. I just thought he was eccentric. I still fought, but now it was in matches. I won a lot. I've taught Kurama how to fight, but he's never had to test his skills. He has the grace and speed for it. I hope…I hope he remembers."

"You said he overcame his stage fright night after night. He'll remember." Hiei's voice was soft, confident. He didn't know where the words came from.

Yusuke sighed, squeezing Hiei a little, "You're right." He fell silent, still holding Hiei, watching Kurama jump lightly into the ring.

Toguro and Bui had left the ring, leaving Karasu standing in the center. His eyes watched Kurama hungrily as he walked the ramp and jumped into the ring. "So confident, are you, my little redhead?"

"You cannot defeat me, Karasu," Kurama replied, his voice cold.

"Oh, really?" the pale vampire replied. His skin looked so white, Hiei was sure he hadn't fed that night, except that his lips were too red

Kurama smiled, "Really. There is no way you can defeat me."

Karasu snarled at Kurama and Hiei could feel the lash of power he sent out. Kurama staggered back under its onslaught and Karasu was on him, pinning him to the ground. Kurama fought, snarling, trying to push Karasu off him, but the angle was awkward. Yusuke's arms tightened around Hiei as Kurama wormed his legs under Karasu, working on getting them to the other vampire's hips. He pushed hard and Karasu pivoted on his hands and twisted in air to land on his feet, still holding onto Kurama's wrists. "Think you're clever, do you?" he snarled as he pulled the redhead to his feet by his arms.

Karasu transferred both hands to one of his and ripped Kurama's costume at the waist, baring the redhead and tangling his legs in the fabric. He threw the redhead down, moving to cover his body, but Kurama rolled out of the way before he landed. Hiei could feel his body trembling in Yusuke's hold and he could hear the quick breathing of the vampire behind him and feel the tension in his arms. Kurama finished tearing off the costume, freeing his legs again. Before he finished, though, Karasu grabbed his waist and when Kurama moved away, Karasu's claws left deep scratches on his body. Both Hiei and Yusuke could hear Kurama's gasp. He got to his feet in a defensive crouch, not of a boxer, but of a martial artist. Hiei's eyebrow lifted slightly, but Yusuke wasn't in a frame of mind to answer so he'd hold his questions for later. For now, he watched.

Karasu laughed at Kurama. "Just what do you plan on doing, boy? You cannot defeat me. I am more powerful."

Kurama's voice was utterly calm, his eyes focused solely on his opponent, "I am planning on killing you."

Karasu's face took on a very unpleasant expression. "What did you say?" he growled.

Calmly, Kurama replied, "I said I plan on killing you, Karasu."

"I'll kill you!" Karasu launched himself across the ring faster than Hiei could follow and Kurama was on the ground again, his face twisted in pain, his neck bleeding where Karasu's hands had tried to wrap around it. "Die!" Karasu growled again, pinning the redhead to the ground.

"If you kill me, I will win," Kurama's voice was cold, dispassionate, as if he didn't care one way or the other. Hiei's throat tightened so hard he was having trouble breathing. He knew that Kurama had thrown himself back deliberately, but he was afraid for the redhead in such a vulnerable position. He could feel the tension singing into his body through Yusuke's arms around him and knew the brunet was feeling the same way. But, there was nothing they could do but watch. And pray. Hiei prayed, for the first time in his life, for the safety of a vampire.

Karasu glowered at the redhead under him. "Then, I will break you."

"You didn't break me before," Kurama's voice continued to sound as if it came from somewhere beyond him, "what makes you think you can now?"

Karasu snarled and twisted the redhead's body so that his legs were on his chest. Kurama smiled benignly at him, not seeming to care what he did. This pushed Karasu rage higher, color beginning to show in his face, angry red patches on his cheeks. One hand pinned the redhead in an awkward ball while the other hand ripped open his own pants and Kurama continued to smile. Hiei could feel his heart pounding in his throat, could feel Yusuke's heart pounding behind his back, and still Kurama smiled.

"I'll wipe that smile off your fucking face!" Hiei was surprised to see that Karasu was hard, his erection red, purple toward the head. Hiei's stomach roiled at the thought that Karasu was going to… His mind balked, he couldn't accept it. And still, Kurama smiled. Hiei wanted to scream at the redhead, wanted to run into the ring and stop Karasu. Yusuke's hold on him kept him still.

Karasu guided his erection to the redhead's body and suddenly Kurama was a blur of motion, his legs flying out to catch Karasu's head, his hands pushing his body up so that as soon as he'd pushed Karasu away from him with his feet, they were under him again. He lunged forward, hands outstretched, using the advantage of surprise to put one of his hands through Karasu's abdomen, at an upward angle, ripping through the muscles until he found what he was looking for. His smile turned vicious. "Beg me not to take it," he ordered.

Karasu's face was white to the lip. The whiteness seemed to spread to his hair as Kurama waited, the other's heart in his hand. "Fuck you," Karasu snarled.

Kurama's face barely looked human as he snarled and ripped Karasu's heart out. Karasu's purple eyes were wide in surprise as he watched Kurama bite his heart. His face covered in blood and still wild, Kurama smiled again, "I win."

Karasu collapsed slowly, his face still surprised, "Only a master could have…defeated…" There was no more motion from the pale vampire.

Hiei and Yusuke watched as the redhead collapsed to his knees and fell to the ground. They were both moving, but Yusuke had the advantage and reached Kurama first. Gently, he lifted the redhead from the ring and carried him out. Hiei held his hand out to the redhead, touching his face as soon as Yusuke had brought him close enough for him to reach. The redhead was deathly cold. "Kurama?" Hiei's voice was white with fear.

The redhead's head lolled to him, his eyes barely focused. "He'll be okay, Hiei. He just pushed himself too hard," Yusuke said softly, laying the redhead on the ground between the ring and the ramp they'd entered in. He tipped the redhead's face to him, "You did so well, Kurama. I'm very proud of you, my heart." Kurama managed a half smile at that, his eyes softening.

Hiei took off his jacket and laid it over the redhead's hips. He looked at Yusuke, "Is there anything…" his voice trailed off.

"You have to fight Bui first. He needs to feed, but you need to fight Bui first." Yusuke's eyes were grateful as he looked at Hiei.

There was more in his expression, too. The more made Hiei feel warm, welcome. He smiled at the brunet, though he didn't fully understand what the more was. He looked down at Kurama and saw the same more there and understood what it was. It was love. He'd seen it on the redhead's face yesterday. They loved him, and even in the midst of this horror show, they would show him. Not quite understanding, Hiei bent over the redhead and kissed him fully on the lips, his hand caressing the redhead's cheek. He pulled back, the strangely coppery taste of blood on his lips. "When I get back," he said, but couldn't finish.

"Thank you, Hiei," Kurama's voice was barely a whisper. His green eyes closed and his breathing slowed. Hiei almost reached for his wrist when Yusuke's voice stopped him.

"He's just sleeping."

Hiei looked at Yusuke, and the brown eyes were intent on him. "Are you going to demand the same liberties?" he asked, his voice somewhere between pleading and waspish.

"Only if you're willing, omoimono."

"I'm not going to feed you tonight, Yusuke," Hiei growled as his hand went to Yusuke's cheek, drawing the vampire closer to him.

"I wouldn't ask tonight. It's more than I could ask that you're willing to feed Kurama."

Hiei paused, their lips centimeters from each other, "You love him that much?"

"Yes," Yusuke whispered, waiting for Hiei to move. "And you," he added when Hiei continued to hesitate.

"I don't understand you," Hiei murmured as he brought their lips together softly at first. Yusuke's hand came up to touch his cheek, not caressing, not demanding more, just touching. Hiei increased the pressure of the kiss, his hand caressing Yusuke's cheek. He could feel the need building up in him and it frightened him. He pulled back, his breathing harsh. "I don't understand," he said softly.

Yusuke's hand trailed softly off his cheek, "Neither do I, omoimono."

Before anything else could be said, the overhead speaker blared to live again, "Hiei, Bui, enter the ring."

A/N: Well, it begins...I have to admit, I'm squeamish about writing gore...I really am...the next two chapters are a bit short, but chapter 10 makes up for them in length... I start 11 this morning. As for the muses...yes, I rely on them, but they're viscious and I was already on chapter 3 when I started posting because I had to go back and find chapter breaks...I've stayed ahead of myself since. For those that wonder about editing, I don't see any need for it at least through chapter 11 and hopefully aff will be better before then. Feed the muse... :D


	8. Chapter 8

"Do your best, Hiei. I'll be waiting," Yusuke murmured, sitting back on his heels by the sleeping redhead.

Hiei nodded and stood reluctantly. It wasn't that he didn't want to face Bui, it was he didn't want to leave Yusuke and Kurama. As he reached his feet, he drew himself up to his full height, which was still dwarfed by the vampire. If Kurama could face his fear, then he could do no less. With one last look at the two, he strode up to the stage and pulled himself onto it. Bui was there, waiting, his expression somewhere between not caring and condescending.

"You're not much bigger than when I last saw you, necromancer," Bui's voice was deep, rolling, trying to suck Hiei's mind under, but it lacked something that Yusuke's voice had.

"Yeah, well, I'll still kick your ass," Hiei returned, his hand going for his gun.

"You didn't have that last time you met me. Are you afraid to face me without it?"

Hiei hesitated a heartbeat before answering, "No, I'm just not that stupid anymore."

"It's been thirteen years, and I still don't know how you managed to kill them. Three revenants and you defeated them." He began sliding to the side, and Hiei moved with him, staying directly across the ring, his hand on the butt of his gun. "Tell me, how did you do it?"

"I don't remember." Hiei pulled the gun out, flicking off the safety. "I'll remember tonight, though." He aimed the gun, sighting along his outstretched arms directly into Bui's chest, where his heart would be.

Bui was across the ring before Hiei could breathe, pressing him down to the ground. Hiei's lungs emptied with a harsh sound as his hands were pinned by his shoulders, the gun pointed toward Yusuke. Bui glared down at him, challenging him, daring him to loose control and fire. Fear swept through Hiei's body and he was again twelve, caught under the revenants who didn't care what they had to go through to feed.

The power that made him a necromancer flared in his body, taking his sanity away and hiding it until it would be safe again. His eyes burned red and an unholy sound emerged from his throat as he pushed Bui away. The vampire landed across the ring, surprised, but not half as surprised as he was when Hiei was suddenly on his throat, moving at speeds only a vampire should have been able to reach. One of the silver blades in his hand, Hiei slashed at Bui's throat, tearing easily through skin and muscle until the knife embedded itself in the creature's spine. Blood sprayed from the wound, covering Hiei's face and torso, and crimson streamed to the floor of the ring, forming a puddle around Bui's feet. The vampire twitched once, twice, then his knees buckled and he crumpled to the floor, his head lolling back at an impossible angle, exposing the inner reaches of his throat and the knife still protruding from it. In that still crazed state, Hiei shrieked again, and fell to his knees in that puddle of blood, wrenching out the knife and making quick work of the vampire's body. With strength that was more akin to vampire, Hiei stabbed Bui directly in the chest, then reached into the wound and pulled back the enormous ribcage, the sounds of cracking bone echoing across the hall. The blood that coated Hiei's hands and arms was still warm, and when he grasped Bui's heart and tore it from his chest, the muscle was still beating, blood surging from its torn arteries and hitting the floor with wet squelching sounds as it pumped futilely a few final times then stilled. Hiei crushed the heart in his hand, his face a blood-splattered mask of insanity, then continued his feverish work on the dead vampire's body. He dissected Bui, first tearing out his lungs and crushing them, then slicing open his stomach and eviscerating him. He was screaming, yelling, crying, blood soaking his arms to the elbow as they dove into the vampire's large body, ripping intestines, pulling out the walls of the stomach, removing and scattering the creature's internal organs around the ring until he was surrounded by gore.

Something was pulling him away, restraining him. He fought against it, snarling, wild. His power flared and the hands left him. In his head, he heard someone call to him, "Hiei…Hiei…"

"Leave me alone," he snarled, his hands and knife still working on the remains before him.

"Hiei, he's dead. It's over. You won."

"He killed them. He killed them."

"He's dead."

"No!" Hiei howled, bringing the knife over his head in a double handed grip and dropping it into the still form before him, "NO!" He couldn't pull the knife out of the stage.

Arms wrapped around him again. This time, he allowed it, his head turning to the shoulder of the one that held him. "He killed them."

"I know," the voice reached his ears, soothing. Hands caressed his back, calming him. No one had held him when his parents had died. He trembled in the embrace.

"I was so scared," he murmured, his arms going around the one that held him.

"I know. It's okay. It's over now." Over and over the words were repeated, hands soothing his back, holding him as his mind returned to him.

Hiei shuddered and sighed. "Yusuke?"

"Yes?"

Hiei pushed away from the brunet vampire, "I…I…thank you."

Yusuke placed his hand on Hiei's cheek, and whispered, "This is part of what it means to be my servant. You never have to face them alone. You don't have to be alone anymore, Hiei."

Hiei looked into the vampire's brown eyes. They were sincere, nothing hinting at lust or desire, only the promise of companionship. He was surprised at how well Yusuke was keeping to his promise not to pursue him, to keep this to a show for the council and yet still show him another aspect of the vampire's desire. This new aspect both frightened and drew Hiei to Yusuke and Kurama.

Thinking of the redhead caused Hiei to look over to where he was lying. He looked back at Yusuke, "He needs me, doesn't he?"

Yusuke looked over at Kurama. "It would help him recover, yes. But, he can also wait until we get back to the café."

Hiei leaned against Yusuke, his eyes on Kurama, "I want to help him."

"Why, Hiei?"

"Don't ask me right now, Yusuke. I can't answer. Help me over there. I'm not entirely sure I can walk." They took a step and Hiei felt something missing. He looked down and his holster was empty, as were his hands, "My gun." Yusuke took their path to get the fallen weapon. Hiei tried to reach for it but his balance was off. Yusuke reached down and picked up the gun handing it barrel first to Hiei. "Butt first, Yusuke," Hiei corrected, his voice sharp.

Yusuke glared slightly at Hiei, "I can't switch it without letting you go."

Hiei growled and took the gun, awkwardly shoving it into his holster. He had trouble manipulating it with just one hand and feeling shaky, but he managed to get it holstered. Yusuke waited, watching avidly. "You didn't use that," he pointed out.

"No," Hiei conceded, allowing Yusuke to lead him to the edge of the ring. There was a fair drop off between the ring and the floor below. Hiei looked down, wondering how they'd navigate it.

"Forgive me, omoimono," Yusuke murmured, sweeping Hiei up into his arms and leapt down. Hiei tensed, but Yusuke didn't take advantage of his weakness. As soon as they were next to Kurama, Yusuke set him down, helping him kneel on the ground next to the redhead. "Why didn't you shoot him, omoimono?"

Hiei looked at the vampire, confused at the question, "I don't know. I…I was remembering….he showed up just before the revenants got to me. He didn't do anything to stop them."

"You didn't fire when he pinned you. Do you know why?" Yusuke pressed.

Hiei looked at his hand. He knew where the gun had pointed when Bui had pinned him. He fought against the muscle twitch that would have pulled the trigger and thanked every god he could think of that the gun's trigger was a bit firmer than most. He was too aware of who the target would have been. "I couldn't," he finally whispered.

Yusuke let that answer slide, understanding what hadn't been said. He ran his fingers through Kurama's hair, "It's time to wake, my little one."

Hiei watched as the green eyes fluttered open, more focused, looking into Yusuke's face. "I'm hungry," the redhead's voice was willowy, thin, almost transparent.

While Yusuke woke the redhead, Hiei removed one of the sheaths from his arm, baring his wrist. Holding out his arm, Hiei murmured, "Here, eat." He pulled Kurama into his lap when the redhead struggled to sit up.

Kurama took Hiei's arm in both of his. "Thank you," he whispered, baring the wrist of the shirt that had fallen back down and kissing it gently before baring his fangs and sinking them into the exposed flesh.

Hiei gasped, his body tensing at the sharp pain from the bite. He fought against himself not to pull back, to allow the redhead to take what he needed. After the initial pain, warmth began filling him from the redhead's mouth. He was very aware of Kurama's tongue against his wrist, rippling as the redhead swallowed. He could hear the little moans of pleasure, feel the warmth returning to Kurama's body. His own body felt alive, electric. His body began to respond, and there was no way to hide that fact from Kurama with the redhead lying in his lap. Hiei bit his lip, hoping the pain would distract from the pleasure he was feeling. He was beginning to get lightheaded when Kurama released his wrist.

Kurama twisted in Hiei's lap, his arm going around the slayer, pulling their lips together. Without thought, Hiei returned the kiss, deepening it. His tongue slid past the barrier of their lips. The taste of blood, his blood, gave him pause and he pulled back. In an instant, Kurama was out of his lap, a meter away, "I'm so sorry, Hiei." Somehow, the redhead had managed to keep the jacket over his hips.

Hiei shook his head, "No…not you, me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Kurama."

Kurama shook his head, his eyes dropping to the ground, "No, Hiei. I promised I wouldn't take advantage of you. I felt you responding. I'm sorry."

Hiei sighed, "I'll accept your apology if you accept mine."

Kurama's eyes came up, "Can we still be friends, then?"

Hiei grunted, "When were we ever?"

Kurama smiled, but his response was forestalled by the overhead speakers coming to life once more. "Yusuke, Toguro, to the ring."

A/N: Well, much much love goes to BlueUtopiah for helping expand the gory bits of this. I don't write gore well, as you may have noticed...but...there will be smut again...soon for me...y'all gotta wait until chapter 12 ;) Hopefully by then, aff will be working (It should be...barring complications)...How odd that I'm going to finish this story so far ahead of finishing posting it. It will be 13 chapters...though, the 13th chapter will need to be severly edited for here...chapter 12 is going to be edited for here, but not severly...just a paragraph or three. If you want to see how I paid madame Blue, check out today's lj post (Feb. 17, 2006).


	9. Chapter 9

Kurama's eyes were haunted as he turned to the brunet, "Master?"

Yusuke caressed the redhead's cheek. His eyes were dark as he looked into Kurama's green eyes, "I'll be back. Don't worry." He took off his cloak and handed it to the redhead. "I'll be back for this," he whispered, "it's my favorite." He caressed Kurama's cheek and turned to Hiei. "I won't ask for the same favor, just a kiss, a simple kiss, for luck, omoimono."

Hiei felt his throat tighten. He could also feel the power of the vampire behind him. It was more than he'd ever felt off of Yusuke and he was sure the one in the ring was holding back. He didn't want Yusuke to go, but his throat was too tight to get the words out. His hand came up and he pulled Yusuke toward him. Their lips met softly at first, Yusuke allowing Hiei to set the pace of the kiss. Hiei brushed against Yusuke's lips lightly a couple of times before he took a deep breath and pressed their mouths together, his tongue sliding into Yusuke's mouth. Yusuke greeted Hiei, moaning a little at the invasion. Abruptly, Hiei pulled back, his voice harsh, "You'd better fucking come back, bastard."

Yusuke nodded, getting to his feet, "I will be sure to, to see where you intend to take that, omoimono." He walked to the ring and lightly jumped up, facing Toguro, his posture arrogant.

Hiei wondered if Yusuke would actually be back, his stomach clenching. He felt more than saw Kurama move to kneel next to him. He glanced at the redhead, but the green eyes were focused solely on the ring, watching, waiting. Hiei's hand went to Kurama's lap and the redhead wrapped his fingers around, accepting the support, but never looking at Hiei.

Toguro wore a sneer on his lips, his eyes still hidden behind the sunglasses. His shoulders, almost as broad as Hiei was tall, were covered in a trench coat that had no hope of closing over them. The rest of his body was built to match those shoulders. But, it was much more than his build that caused Hiei's stomach to tie itself in knots. The vampire was leaking power, much more power than he'd felt Yusuke give off deliberately, even more than he'd given off earlier that night. How could Yusuke stand against someone that strong? He reversed his hand in Kurama's so he could actually hold the redhead's hand and held it tightly. Kurama returned the pressure and Hiei could feel the slight tremor in that hand. It didn't comfort him that Kurama was afraid.

"So, you're still as arrogant as you've always been?" Toguro's voice was deep, fitting his body, filling the arena, echoing off the walls.

"Always with reason," Yusuke returned. "What is it that really bothers you, Toguro? You didn't come all this way just because you wanted to talk."

Toguro's gaze traveled past Yusuke to Hiei, though how he knew that, he wasn't sure. "You sleep with the enemy. You forget yourself, Yusuke."

"I am the master of this city. It is not your place or the council's to tell me who my human servant can be."

"I am the council, Yusuke. Mind your place."

"You have no fucking say over who I choose, then. I choose my servant, not you." Yusuke's body tensed, his voice belligerent. "What is it that's really bothering you, Toguro? You so bored with your toys that you brought them here to die?"

Toguro's hand slashed through the air and a cut appeared through Yusuke's shirt and jacket. Kurama's hand tightened around Hiei's. Yusuke grunted, but stood his ground. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"I don't care. You're supposed to die. And then, if your servant manages to survive your death, I'll kill him, and then use that pretty little redhead you have to replace Karasu and Bui."

"You won't touch them!" Yusuke growled. He fisted his hands and Hiei could feel power surging through their bond. He heard Kurama gasp and knew that the redhead was feeling the pull as well. Hiei could feel the flares and surges of power between the two vampires in the ring as the two stood glaring at each other. It was as if there was a lightning storm just behind his eyes. He was sure if he closed his eyes, he'd see it. But, he couldn't. He didn't want to watch, but he couldn't close his eyes. He was very aware of Kurama trembling next to him.

"Who's going to stop me, Yusuke? You? You're not powerful enough."

Yusuke growled, "You have to go through me to get to them!" He launched himself across the ring faster than Hiei could follow, his fists swinging. Toguro made no move to block so all of Yusuke's punches landed, but the giant vampire didn't seem phased. Kurama moved closer to Hiei, his body tense and the power between them arced almost painfully.

Toguro brought a fist up and, with one solid blow, sent Yusuke across the ring. Yusuke stopped himself from flying out of it, but just barely. Hiei could feel the pain where Toguro's fist had landed, a rush of air escaping his mouth. He heard the same reaction out of the redhead next to him. Yusuke however, grinned. "Is that all you got?"

"Insolent!" Toguro flew across the ring, his fists ready. The power flowing off of him increased and Hiei could feel Yusuke drawing more off of him and Kurama. By the time Toguro landed, Yusuke was on the other side of the ring.

"Getting slow in your old age," Yusuke taunted. The power coming off of him was lower than that of Toguro, but Yusuke was still cocky. Hiei felt his own power rising, but it was still nothing to Toguro's, neither was Kurama's, which was also on the rise. Yusuke seemed to be pulling their power into him, making it something more without seeming to become stronger. Some part of Hiei knew that Yusuke himself couldn't have dodged Toguro's attack.

Hiei whispered to the redhead, "What's going on, Kurama?"

"I don't know, Hiei, I've never felt anything like this." Green eyes never left the fight and Hiei fell silent again.

Toguro was growling, and the power around him increased to stifling proportions. Hiei was having trouble drawing a full breath as the vampire's power seemed to try and consume his own. Something held it back, though, something prevented Toguro from devouring him. He didn't have time to think about that, however. Toguro launched another attack at Yusuke, coming from above, his body behind his fist. Yusuke moved just before the massive power would have contacted, just missing being driven through the ring into the basement below. Before Yusuke could make a remark, Toguro was out of the hole he'd created, launching another attack at the smaller vampire. With each attack, Yusuke's dodges were getting by a narrower margin. Hiei's chest was getting tighter, his stomach less settled with each near landing of an attack. Kurama's hand tightened painfully around his, but he was too focused on the ring to notice or care.

Yusuke's face was tight as Toguro attacked again. This time, Hiei could feel a floodgate open between himself and Yusuke as the vampire caught the giant's fist. "I've had enough of this," Yusuke growled, pulling heavily on Hiei and, through Hiei, Kurama. Yusuke's hand flew up, ripping Toguro's throat off his body. He released the fist he'd caught and drove his now free hand into Toguro's chest, pulling out his heart and then shoved it into the open throat wound.

Yusuke glared at the boxes that lined the top of the arena, "Come out here! I want to know why the council moved against me!" The gates were still open, the power still flowing between the necromancer and the vampire.

There was a flurry of activity along the top of the arena, hidden in shadows. Sakyo and the child came down opposite Hiei and Kurama. "You have no right to call the council down, Yusuke," Sakyo sneered. He had a lit cigarette between his lips.

"They called me here, I have the right to know why and ensure it doesn't happen again." Yusuke almost glowed with power, pushing against Sakyo much harder than he had outside. Hiei was beginning to really feel the drain, though.

Two more figures glided down opposite the slayer and the redheaded vampire. One was shorter than the child with Sakyo, the other had what looked like blue hair. Hiei felt his eyebrow rise at that. Vampires didn't often dye their hair. It just never grew out, so most of them left their hair. Both of these vampires were powerful. Hiei could feel the smaller of the two trying to soothe Yusuke. "We didn't have much of a choice, Yusuke. Toguro and the others went before the head of the council and convinced him to allow them to confront you."

"How the hell did they do that, Koenma?"

The shorter man looked away and the blue haired one spoke up, a female by the voice, "You know what it takes to persuade Shineshifu."

Hiei could feel Yusuke blanche at that statement. "I'm not paying their debt."

Koenma began, "Someone must…"

"Not me! None of mine will pay that debt!" The power surged out of Hiei, he could feel Kurama's power flowing through him, all to Yusuke, causing him to almost seem to swell.

Koenma wilted slightly under the glare that accompanied the power surge. The blue haired vampire continued, her hands up, trying to appease Yusuke, "You're right, you didn't want this. I'll tell Shineshifu that."

Sakyo blandly asked, "You're going to let this upstart tell you what to do?" Yusuke's glare settled fully on him, but his expression didn't change. "This gets out, that the council gave into the master of a city, what power will the council have?"

"They won't hear it from us," Yusuke growled. Hiei was starting to feel lightheaded, worse than just after the redhead finished feeding off of him. He hoped this would be over soon.

The girl laid a hand on Koenma's shoulder, "Maybe…"

Koenma started and turned to her, "I suppose your right, Botan. If Shienshifu wants to do anything about it, he can send someone else."

Another voice spoke up from the shadows, "You're going to give into him that easily?"

"I'm sleeping with the enemy?" Yusuke asked, the power still swirling about him. Hiei was starting to feel nauseous. They had to stop this soon or he was going to pass out.

"Sensui, I am the master here," Koenma spoke up.

"Then act like it," the challenge echoed down into the arena.

Hiei's head was too fuzzy to look around for the source of the voice and the echoing in the chamber made it difficult for him to pinpoint. "C'mon. Hurry up," he muttered under his breath. He felt more than saw Kurama look at him. Something must have bothered the redhead because Hiei felt his body press along his, his hand being left and an arm wrapping around him.

"Yusuke!" Hiei thought it might be Kurama's voice, but it was too hard to tell, and Kurama never called Yusuke by his name. The world began to collapse around him. He had the strange sensation of floating and falling. Then, the world vanished around him.

A/N Well, last of the fight scenes. This is the way I wrote it because Madame Blue told me it was okay and that she couldn't really see where to add much. Shineshifu is death (shine) and fatherly master (shifu)...fitting since I was refering to Enma, ne? The rest...I'm working on explaining...tying up loose ends in chapter 13. Next couple of chapters are a bit on the angsty side, but neccessary.


	10. Chapter 10

Things buzzed in his head, words sometimes, mostly just noise. Sometimes, he was alone and his head would be silent, other times, there'd be a red undercurrent. Sometimes, there was a beep that wouldn't go away. Then, there were voices. Voices that sounded so far away, voices in his head. He wanted them to leave him alone, let him rest. But, they wouldn't go away. They wouldn't leave him alone.

Hiei listened to the room around him, his eyes unready to open. It didn't sound like his room. There was something missing. Gradually, he became aware of his body, slowly from his head down. The pillow was wrong. It wasn't his. He wasn't wearing a shirt. The sheets weren't his. He didn't have silk on his bed. He didn't think he had silk in his wardrobe. The bed was softer than his, the blanket thicker. Someone was holding his hand. Slowly, he tightened his hand around the one in his hand. A softly alto voice spoke, "Hiei? Are you awake?" The words were nearly silent, but they set his head ringing.

"Not so loud," he hissed, scrunching his face.

The hand in his squeezed his, "I'm sorry, Hiei." Another hand caressed his face, "Get some more sleep. You're safe. We'll watch over you."

"Who will watch you?" Hiei murmured, the world beginning to dissolve around him again. He thought he felt something soft press against his lips and the suggestion to sleep repeated as darkness enveloped him.

The world was less liquid around him, more solid. He wasn't in his room, he knew that. He could hear breathing. He concentrated. There were two in the room with him, one on each side, silent other than their breathing. Both his hands were being held. He held himself still while his mind went over what he could remember. Yusuke…he was yelling at someone, drawing power off of him. He felt woozy…and then what?

"Open your eyes, omoimono."

Reluctantly, Hiei's eyes opened. The ceiling slowly came into focus, a wave a nausea flowing through him until the world stopped moving around him again. "I'm not home," he observed flatly.

"We were short on time after meeting the council, omoimono. We brought you back to the café."

"My apartment is closer to the coliseum than here." Hiei's voice was flat and he wasn't looking anywhere but the ceiling. His mind began bothering him about things he didn't want to cope with yet.

There was some shifting before the answer came, "We didn't take your car, omoimono."

"What the fuck happened, Yusuke? And use my name."

"Kurama called to me and you were collapsing. There was a surge of power through our connection that hit Koenma and Sensui." There was a pause and more shifting. Hiei didn't look anywhere but the ceiling. "They weren't killed, but they were forced to reconsider their stand that we pay Toguro's debts."

Glaring at the ceiling, Hiei asked, "What aren't you telling me?"

Kurama took up the thread of the conversation, "When I called out, Sensui made a move to attack you. Yusuke was between the two of you and had Sensui's life in his hands. If Sensui had died, Koenma would have died. They agreed that leaving would be a good idea."

"Sensui's death would have caused Koenma's?"

Yusuke answered, "Yes. A vampire is very tightly bound to their servant. If one dies, the other dies."

"Shit." Hiei's mind still bothered him about things he didn't want to remember. A hand caressed his hair. "Don't touch me!" the words were out before he'd thought about them, and both his hands were freed.

Kurama murmured, "I'm sorry, Hiei."

Voices rose in Hiei's mind at the tone the redhead used. Self-rebuke foremost, demanding that he apologize. But, there was also the memory of things he didn't want to think about that demanded he get out of there as soon as possible. That he return to his home and revoke the redhead's invitation. He couldn't believe the way he'd acted. His memory insisted on replaying each touch he'd started, each and every kiss in vivid detail, prodding his conscience with guilt and remorse. But, undeniably there, was the desire to repeat each touch, each kiss, to explore where the vampires wanted to go. He continued to glare at the ceiling, trying to ignore the desire he felt. Without his express permission, "Fuck," rose from his lips.

"Hiei," Yusuke's voice was soft. Hiei ignored it, continuing to glare at the ceiling because it was safer than looking at the master vampire. "Hiei, please look at me."

"I want to go home, Yusuke. I want to forget last night."

"It's been a week, Hiei." This statement caused Hiei to look at Yusuke. "It was a week ago that we faced the council."

Hiei pushed himself up, "Why am I here and not at the hospital, then?"

"Because the doctor said you didn't need to be in the hospital."

"What kind of quack do you have for a doctor?" Hiei demanded, becoming vaguely aware of the fact he wasn't wearing anything under the blanket.

"I didn't think I was a quack," a soft voice came from the other side of the bed.

"Y-Y-Yukina?" Hiei stammered, turning to face his neighbor.

The girl smiled, her kitten still on her shoulder, "Yes, Hiei."

"You're a doctor?" He didn't think he could be more astonished. He thought his neighbor was a teacher.

"Sometimes, Hiei, yes."

"Sometimes?" he repeated dumbly.

She smiled at him, "I have a gift for healing. It's something I have to do, like you and raising zombies." She approached the bed and the kitten jumped from her shoulder and padded across the bed to Hiei. Hiei looked down as paws pressed against his chest and the kitten nuzzled into him. A half smile tugged at his lips as he tentatively pet the cat, eliciting much louder noises out of the little creature than he would have though possible.

"So, you're not really a doctor?" Hiei asked softly, his tone hard, but his voice softened by the attention he was paying the cat.

"No, I couldn't stand the lab work. I can't be around dead things." Hiei looked up to see the girl wrapping her arms around herself and shivering.

"How long have you known them?" he asked, his voice sharp.

"I met Kurama the first time when he was waiting for you outside your apartment. I was surprised when he came to talk to me a couple nights later." She sat on the foot of the bed and the kitten padded over to her, curling on her leg. Absently, she stroked the cat. "He asked me about what he said you'd said I'd said. About me saying he needed help." She looked down at the cat and scratched its chin, her voice softer when she looked up, "He was very worried about you Hiei." Her eyes met his a moment longer, "They both were. Yusuke came over after Kurama had been there about half an hour. He was carrying you, Hiei. You were screaming."

Hiei looked around the room, "Why am I here, then?"

Kurama shifted, drawing Hiei's attention, "I had her revoke your invitation."

Hiei's expression was dead, his voice matching it, "Why?"

The redhead's expression was pained, "You were afraid of us, Hiei. You stopped screaming as soon as Yukina touched you, but with one of us, you'd scream." Kurama looked down, his hair hiding his face, but his voice cut Hiei to the quick, "I suggested that if it would calm you, Yukina could revoke the invitation you'd given me. There's nothing that can be done about the marks, though."

Yusuke shifted, drawing Hiei's attention away from Kurama. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you hated us that much, Hiei." He actually looked penitent.

Hiei hurt more at those words. He looked at Yukina. The girl was watching him, silent. Her eyes gave him nothing and everything. "I want to go home."

"I brought you some clothes," Yukina murmured, picking up the kitten and setting it on her shoulder, "I need to go get them." She stood and left the room, Kurama following behind her, his head low.

Yusuke began softly, "Hiei…"

"Save it for someone who cares, Yusuke," Hiei growled and flopped back down on the bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin.

"You're welcome here whenever you want, Hiei." Yusuke stood and left the room.

Hiei fought the desire to squirm uncomfortably. He'd caused them a lot of pain, he could see that. He wanted to kick his own ass for leading them on. They loved him. That was bad. People who loved him died. He had to make them stop, no matter how badly it hurt. It was for their own good. That's what he told himself, that's what he wanted to believe. But, there was something inside him that accused him of running scared, of being a coward. He didn't want to face that part of himself. He didn't want to hear it, didn't want to believe it. He couldn't. If he did, it'd lead him to their arms, and they'd die. To love him was fatal. Yukina returned with clothes and set them on the foot of the bed, leaving the room for him to dress alone. The kitten, however, insisted on staying with him, nuzzling his face when it took too long for him to sit up, licking his cheek and chin until he pushed the cat away and sat up. His hands shook and his mind raced around as he pulled on his clothes. His legs were a little rubbery, but that, at least, he could contribute to being in bed for a week. Tail high, the kitten led him out of the room when he was dressed. In silence, Yukina drove him home and he locked the door behind himself, sinking to the floor by it, his head in his hands.

Yusuke followed Kurama out of the room. If the redhead was aware of him, he gave no indication, just kept walking, head down. Kurama led them deeper under the café and Yusuke began to feel nervous. There was only one room this deep under the café, and only one reason to visit it. Kurama had never been there. He didn't belong there now. As the redhead pushed the door open, Yusuke called to him, "Kurama, what are you doing?"

Kurama didn't turn around, his hands on the door, "It's my fault, Master."

"What is, Kurama? What is your fault? What is so bad that you belong in there?"

"I pushed him away. It's my fault. If I hadn't convinced him…"

Yusuke pulled the redhead from the door and forced him to look at him. "It is not your fault, Kurama! You were doing what I asked you to do."

Kurama pulled away, looking down, his face to the side, "I did it, Yusuke. I did it. You didn't convince him to come with us. I did. I ruined it. It's my fault. I deserve to be in there. I couldn't have done you more of a disservice."

Yusuke's chest tightened. The redhead could be stubborn when he wanted to be, and there was no way to talk him out of it, either. He looked away from Kurama, "How long, then?"

"Is there long enough for what I've done?" Kurama's voice was desolate.

"Why did you lie to him, Kurama?" Yusuke looked at the redhead again.

"Lie?" Kurama's head came up but he didn't quite look at Yusuke.

"You told him Yukina revoked his invitation. You know he's going to figure it out. Why did you lie to him?"

"I didn't want to hurt him anymore." Kurama's head when back down. "Please…" he whispered.

Yusuke stepped closer to the redhead, cupping his cheek and forcing the broken green eyes to look at him. "I'm doing this because you asked for it, not because you deserve it. Understand?"

"But, I do…" The redhead tried to look away again.

"No, you don't, Kurama." Yusuke pulled Kurama's face closer to his and kissed the redhead. It hurt him when Kurama didn't return the gesture. He sighed and moved around the redhead to open the door. Within the room were three coffins, all covered in silver chains and crosses. The crosses glowed when the two entered the room. Kurama winced from the light but Yusuke was old enough to bear it for a time. There were a pair of lead lined gloves on the wall and he pulled them on. "As you feel is needed, Kurama," he said, his voice hollow. He walked over to one of the coffins and lifted the lid. Kurama crawled in, his eyes drowning in unshed tears. "How long, Kurama?" Yusuke pressed again.

"Until your heart stops hurting, Yusuke." Kurama turned away, closing his eyes, tears escaping down his cheeks.

Yusuke bent over and licked the tears off Kurama's cheeks. "My heart is here, Kurama," he whispered.

"Please," Kurama sobbed out. Yusuke nodded though the redhead couldn't see him and closed the lid of the coffin, locking the redhead within. With the crosses on the outside, there was no way for Kurama to get out without someone letting him out. Yusuke pulled off the gloves and hung them back on their hooks. He sat under them, his legs unwilling to move any more, unwilling to support him. He stared at the coffin where he'd locked the redhead, unable to look away, unable to loosen his chest enough for any sound to escape. Dawn found him there, the glow of the crosses fading as he breathed his last.

Hiei felt the pressure of daybreak. It was as if something within him released and he crumpled to the floor. His eyes didn't water, but near silent sobs did escape his throat. He poured his soul out onto the floor, the pain in his chest numbing after a long time. It was almost noon before he moved and the only thing that moved him was a timid knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Yukina," the voice on the other side answered him.

"I don't want company," he growled at the door.

"I'm not company. I'm acting as your doctor, Hiei."

"I don't need a doctor."

"Open the door, Hiei, and tell me that. Stand to your feet, open the door and smile at me and tell me you don't need a doctor." Her voice, while still gentle, only thinly veiled a steel will.

Something in that voice told Hiei she wouldn't leave until he did as she asked. He pushed away from the door, surprised at how much effort it took to push himself onto all fours. He was forced to use the door to support his weight as he pushed to his feet. When he managed to reach his full height, he was dizzy. It took several deep breaths to stop the world from spinning around himself. Finally, he managed to open the door. He had to lean against the door frame, though, and couldn't force his mouth to smile. "I don't need a doctor," he growled at her.

Yukina smiled and pushed the door open with one hand while the other held a small picnic style basket that had a thermos sticking out of it. "Yes you do, Hiei," she countered, walking past him. She deposited her basket on the kitchen table and turned to him. "If you didn't, I couldn't have gotten past you."

Hiei pulled the door closed and didn't look at her. "Fine. Now what, doctor?" his tone made the word an insult.

Yukina walked over to him and wrapped an arm under his arms. He pulled away from her. "Hiei, I'm going to help you to the couch. You're barely standing as it is."

Hiei grunted, but allowed her to lead him. He didn't want to admit how much he needed her support to walk the short distance between the door and the sofa. She set him down and brought her basket in from the kitchen. Opening it, she pulled out the thermos and a cup. The liquid was still steaming and smelled of…"Earl Grey?" he asked, the barest hint of interest beginning to show in his eyes.

She smiled, "Yes, Earl Grey. I'd heard you liked tea." She handed him the cup and he frowned.

"Where did you hear?"

"Kurama told me." She watched him carefully.

His hand shook and his face collapsed in on himself. "He said you revoked his invitation. You couldn't do that. What happened, Yukina?"

The girl poured herself a cup of tea and sat on the couch next to him, legs folded tailor style. "When Yusuke brought you, they said you'd been unconscious all day. They didn't tell me what happened, why you were unconscious until later. At the time, all I knew was you were screaming and not responsive. We tried to put you in your apartment, Kurama carrying you, but you started to panic. You ordered him out. It took a lot out of him not to drop you when your order took effect." Hiei winced. He knew the vampire would have been violently thrown out of the apartment. "He held you to his chest, trying to soothe you, to calm you. Yusuke tried to calm you, but you kept yelling about how they'd killed your parents. Your eyes were open, but you weren't there, Hiei." Her voice and eyes held questions.

Hiei looked down at the cup in his hands. He watched the liquid swirl as he rolled it between his palms. "What else happened? What else did I do?"

Yukina sighed, "Sometimes, you would be kind to them. I heard you say once you loved them. But, most of the time, you'd scream. Though, most of the time I was with you, you'd rest quietly."

Hiei sat quietly for a long time, watching his tea. He put the cup down on the coffee table and leaned into the couch. "What did I do that broke them, Yukina?" His eyes were closed. Three years of being pursued and he had not convinced Yusuke to leave him alone. What happened?

"I don't know, Hiei," Yukina's voice was soft.

"Don't lie to me. It won't spare me anything."

"You tried to kill Kurama and then yourself. You wanted to get rid of the marks, anyway you could. I saw you. If you'd had a weapon of any type, you would have succeeded. You blamed Kurama for entrapping you, for lying to you. You said it was his fault and he should die. Yusuke pulled you off of him and you tried to kill yourself. You tried to bite your wrist. You were wild, Hiei. I had to give you a shot of tranquilizers to stop you. But, the damage was done."

Hiei brought his hands to his face. "Fuck." His hands fell to his lap, "Why were they holding my hands when I woke up?"

"They were hoping it was just some hallucination making you act that way. They hoped, when you woke up, everything would be the way it was in front of the council. They love you very much, Hiei. They told me what happened at the arena. Don't answer me, but you need to figure out if you love them, Hiei, and what you're going to do about it." She stood, "Drink the tea and get some proper sleep." She left the apartment, locking the door behind her as she did.

A/N: Gyah...angst...next chapter, too, but I warned you it was coming. Why on earth would anything between a vampire and vampire hunter be easy? I have finished the writing of this story...there are 3 more chapters, the last of which will be massacered...err...cut to fit under the rating requirements...and it will hurt muchly to do so. Hopefully, aff will be up before then and I can post it there. If not, I'll post it at my livejournal. Until next chapter...love the reviews, keep them coming :D


	11. Chapter 11

Hiei glared at the door, wondering when she got keys. He couldn't bring himself to get off of the couch and the tea smelled good. It was probably a bad idea, but he decided to trust her, for now. He picked up the tea and it just smelled of bergamot. Cautiously, he sipped it, his mind going over what Yukina had told him. He'd really screwed up this time. He just didn't know where or how. He sipped the tea then leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, the cup between his hands. Figure out if he loved them? It wasn't safe for him to love. It wasn't acceptable. If he loved, what he loved would be torn from him. He couldn't love. He drank the rest of the tea and set the cup down on the table. He was too tired to get up so he swung his legs around and laid on the couch, his head resting on the arm. He didn't think he'd sleep. His mind hurt too much, his heart hurt too much. He stared at the curtains, heavy drapes that blocked most of the light from out side. Within his apartment, it was dim. He watched the fabric rustle as the air turned on. He tried not to think, tried not to let his mind linger on the vampires.

Kurama turned to him, his green eyes burning with something that was neither love nor hatred. It was hunger. Hiei felt himself backing up, away from the redhead. That hunger frightened him. "Why did you do it, Hiei?" his voice demanded, harder than he'd ever heard the redhead speak.

Suddenly, Kurama was gone and Yusuke was behind him. Hiei jumped, trying to get away from the brunet vampire. "Why, Hiei?" Hiei looked into the brown eyes and felt himself being pulled down, his soul being ripped from his body.

The world made no sense. There was no up or down. Things swirled around him. He reached out for anything. Anything he touched slipped through his fingers, dissolving the moment he touched it. He cried out.

"Who do you want to help you?" a voice he didn't recognize asked him.

"What do you mean?" he growled, trying to find the voice, trying to find anything.

The voice spoke again, from somewhere else, causing him to turn quickly, "You can't get out of here alone. Who do you want?"

Hiei glared into the swirling unreality, "Fuck off!"

The strangeness intensified. Things swirled up and moved toward him, dissolving just before reaching him. "You cannot get out of here without help."

Hiei swung at the things moving toward him. He was unbalanced and spinning in the nebulae. Things grew stranger around him as he tried to stop the motion, but there was nothing for him to grab on to.

"Call out for who you want to help you."

"I don't fucking need any help!"

There was a laugh that echoed around him, sounding like a thousand throats reveling in his discomfort. He struggled to find anything, any way to stop himself. He flung his arms out wide, but he continued to tumble. Green eyes, brown eyes went through his mind. "NO!" he cried out.

"Call out for them, Hiei."

"Yusuke! Kurama!" he screamed.

He woke, falling off the couch, catching the coffee table with his shoulder. The phone rang. It was dark in his apartment save for the lighted LED panel under the television. It was nearly midnight. Who would be calling him now? He tried to push to his feet, but that wasn't working well, so he crawled to the phone, picking it up on the third ring. "What?"

"Hiei?"

"Who else would it be?" He was still too disoriented to recognize the voice.

"Hiei, this is Yukina."

He was beginning to sort out the world. She sounded worried, "What's wrong Yukina?"

"It's…it's…" she hesitated.

"I just woke up by falling off the couch. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Yukina…"

"Hiei…I don't know how to ask you this."

He was getting frustrated. "Ask me what?"

There was a pause, then very softly, she asked, "Do you love them?"

He was about to grumble at her, but paused, twisting so he was leaning against the wall, "Yukina, I can't love anyone. They'll die."

"That doesn't answer my question." Her voice was tense.

"Cut to the chase, Yukina. I didn't sleep well."

"Do you love them?" she insisted, her voice tense.

He sighed, his head falling to the wall, "I don't want to, Yukina. I don't want to love them because I'll hurt them. They'll get hurt if I love them."

"They'll die if you don't," she whispered.

"What?" Hiei's head came up from the wall.

"Can you get to the café or are you still feeling weak?"

"What do you mean 'they'll die if I don't love them'?" he pressed.

"Can you get down here, Hiei?"

"I had to crawl to the phone. What's going on Yukina?"

"I'm coming by to pick you up, Hiei." The line went dead.

He glared at the receiver in his hand before setting it back on the base. What the hell did she mean? He stared at the window, trying to understand the dream he'd been having. Why did he have to call out to them? He sighed, drawing his knees up to his chest and draping his arms across them. His head rested against the wall and he closed his eyes.

"Do you love them?" the question circled his mind over and over, a vulture waiting for its meal to die. He thought of Kurama, the redhead smiling at him, comforting him, listening to him about his family, not pressing his advantage. The redhead who missed Assam tea. The redhead who faced Karasu, who had asked him to hunt him down if he lost. Did he love Kurama? He sighed.

"Do you love them?" the question continued to wait. He thought of Yusuke, the brown eyed vampire insisting on calling him omoimono, sweetheart, from the beginning. The brown eyed vampire who would taunt him, would tease him, but never pushed too far. The brown eyed vampire who wanted him, not because he was powerful, but for a reason he didn't understand. The brown eyed vampire who protected the redhead. Did he love Yusuke? Again, he sighed.

"Do you love them?" the question was coming closer, sensing its prey's near demise. "Do you love them?" His head feel forward onto his arms. He jumped when he heard his door opening, turning to face it. Yukina walked in and he blurted out, "Yes." Something in him died, something was born.

"Yes, what, Hiei?" Yukina asked, surprised by the outburst.

"I…I love them, yes. I'm afraid, Yukina," his voice was faint.

She closed the door behind herself and knelt next to him. "Not everyone who loves you will die. Not everyone who is loved by you will die." She pulled him into a hug. "It's okay to love, Hiei."

He pushed away from her, "What's going on, Yukina?"

She sighed, "Do you know how the vampires that disobey Yusuke are punished?"

Hiei frowned, "No."

Yukina looked away, "They're put into coffins covered with silver chains and crosses and left in them for however long Yusuke determines they need to be in there."

Hiei felt his stomach drop. "You're telling me this why?"

She looked away and whispered, "Kurama demanded that he be punished. Yusuke hasn't left the room. I tried to talk to him, but he just stares at the coffin Kurama's in."

Hiei pushed away from the wall, still unsteady. He managed to get to his feet, swaying slightly. "Idiot," he groused, trying to take a step, but his knees wavered, threatening to drop him. Yukina was supporting him before they had a chance. "Idiot," he repeated, growling, not sure exactly who he meant. "Let's go."

Yukina helped him out of the apartment, locking the door behind them and then handed Hiei the key. "I won't need this anymore."

"Why'd you have it in the first place?" he grumbled, pocketing the key as they reached the top of the stairs. He held onto the rail firmly as they stepped down.

"Get you clothes." She was having trouble with his weight on the stairs, especially since they were nearly the same height, but they made it down. His car was in its parking space. He stared at it. "Kazuma helped me bring it back here," she offered.

Hiei was surprised. "Kazuma?" he looked at the girl.

Yukina blushed under his scrutiny, "Detective Kuwabara."

"He's not good enough for you," he declared, still growling.

"Well, you're taken," she teased back.

"Hn," he countered, but the anxiety that had eased slightly with the by play returned in full force. "What if…?" he began softly as she opened the door for him. Yukina glanced at him, but he shook his head. She let it slide and entered the car on the driver's side. As she was fastening her seatbelt, he began again, "What if I went too far, Yukina?"

Yukina held the wheel and thought a moment before she answered, "I don't know, Hiei. You won't know until you try." She started the car and backed out before adding, "Be honest with yourself and with them. I think…" she paused while checking for traffic to pull out, though at this time of night, there was none. "I think there's still hope, Hiei." She looked him in the eye. "I have to believe it."

"Why?"

She smiled and sighed, "Because I've become fond of you and them." She grinned at him, "I kinda think of you as the brother I never got to have."

He looked over at her and she smiled at him quickly before returning her attention to the road. They were at the café before he could think of anything to say to her.

She cleared her throat after she cut the engine. "Hiei, I need to tell you. There are a couple of humans in there. They…they were supposed to feed Yusuke and Kurama tonight."

"I knew someone had to, Yukina." His eyes were focused on the glove compartment. "I need to go in there. I need to go before I loose my nerve, Yukina."

"You're going to have to meet them."

"I know. They probably hate me."

"I don't know." She got out of the car and he managed to get out as well, leaning heavily on the vehicle for a moment. He shook his head when she offered to help him. He was bound to make it to the café without her help. She walked beside him, close enough to catch him if he needed it, but not touching him. Their progress was slow and by the time they reached the café from the parking lot, two people were waiting for them.

"Are you the human servant?" one asked, short dark hair over dark eyes. His voice was deeper than his figure would made Hiei think it should have been

Hiei stopped, standing his ground, "Yes."

The second stepped down, his hair much longer, his eyes vibrantly blue even in the strange light of the parking lot. "You hurt them, you know?"

"I know."

"What are you going to do about it?" the first one asked.

Hiei looked at both of them in turn. "Do you have names?" he asked.

"Hagiri," the first answered.

"Kuronue," the second answered a moment later, after eyeing Hiei.

"I intend to go in there and drag them out."

"Drag them out?" Kuronue asked, amused.

"Yes."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Hagiri asked.

"Do you want to waste the rest of the night questioning me?" Hiei asked, his voice sharp.

Hagiri and Kuronue exchanged a glance and Kuronue nodded, "Fine, we'll be waiting to feed them, but if you don't succeed, you're staying with us today." The threat behind those words hardly needed to be vocalized.

"Hn," Hiei grunted as he pushed past the two. He could use some food himself, but that could wait. He was feeling stronger as he made his way into the café, Yukina at his side and the two walking behind him. He went down the stairs and then paused. "Where are they?"

"Left," Hagiri answered, "end of the hall."

Hiei turned and looked down the hallway. It was a long way and he wasn't sure if he could make it, but he was determined. Head high, he took the first step, his stomach fluttering mercilessly in his body. He clenched his fists, he didn't want his hands to shake. One after the other, his feet made their way down the hallway, his stomach getting tighter and tighter, almost painful. He stood outside the door, "In here?"

"Yes," Kuronue answered.

"Wait out here," Hiei ordered, pushing into the room, swallowing hard.

The room was lit only by the light of the crosses that glowed in the presence of the vampire. Hiei closed the door and looked around. Yusuke was sitting next to the door but didn't respond to Hiei entering the room. His eyes were focused on the coffin across from him. "Yusuke?" Hiei's voice barely made its way past his lips. There was no response from the brunet vampire. Hiei knelt by Yusuke, his knees almost touching the vampire. "Yusuke?" he managed a little louder. There was a flicker of something through the vampire's eyes, but he didn't move. "Yusuke, it's me, your omoimono."

Yusuke's head turned slowly, his face turning to Hiei before his eyes left the coffin, "My…omoimono?" he said, his voice faint.

Hiei nodded, "Yes, your omoimono."

"But, you hate when I call you that." Disbelief was written in large clear letters on Yusuke's face.

"I didn't have my head on straight," Hiei countered. His hand came up tentatively, shaking a little. "I don't know if…I can't take back what happened, but if…" His hand went back to his lap and he looked at the door.

"Omoimono?" Yusuke's voice held more than one question and he reached for Hiei.

"Yukina told me some of what happened. I can't ask you to forgive me." Yusuke's finger was against his lips.

"Why did you say you were my omoimono?"

"Because…because…I love you," Hiei whispered, the words nearly silent.

Yusuke's eyes were dark with emotion. "You love me?" His hand went to Hiei's cheek.

"I do," Hiei answered, leaning into Yusuke's hand.

"And Kurama?" Yusuke pressed, his eyes still dark with emotion.

"Both of you, yes."

Yusuke brushed his lips against Hiei's very lightly, "If you can convince him to get out of that coffin, I will forgive and forget everything, omoimono."

Oddly, what struck Hiei was how cold the master was. "When did you last feed, Yusuke?"

"The night after the council," he answered, looking away from Hiei and back to the coffin.

"Why?"

"Kurama wouldn't feed. He's been tearing himself up, Hiei. Please, if you can convince him to come out, I will forgive anything, I will do anything you ask." Yusuke's eyes were pained.

"I thought you were the master, Yusuke?"

Yusuke frowned, "I love him, Hiei. I have loved him for almost a century. Master or not, he holds my heart and he's hurting and I hurt."

Hiei stared at Yusuke a moment, trying to understand. "I have so much to learn."

"And a long time to learn it, if you decide to take the last two marks. But, that is something to discuss much later. Please, if you can, convince him to come out, to end his punishment." Yusuke's eyes begged him, wanted to believe that he could convince Kurama to come out.

"I'll try. I really will. Please, Hagiri and Kuronue are waiting. Go, feed."

"Not until he does. You haven't eaten either. We'll eat at the same time." Hiei pulled a face, "Not in the same room, Hiei, but at the same time."

"Okay," Hiei sighed. He looked over to the coffin, "I'll try, Yusuke." He pushed himself up and made his way across the room. He was unsteady again and barely managed to cross the room before he had to lean against something. His hands against the coffin, he sent up a silent prayer, if any god would still listen to him, to know what to say, that the redhead would listen to him. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the coffin, making sure any chains or crosses fell behind the lid.

Kurama was so pale the white satin lining the coffin was darker than his skin. He looked withered away, much worse than he had the night before. His eyes were closed, but his lids so translucent, Hiei was sure he could see the beautiful green of his eyes through them. He stared a moment and the redhead didn't move. Hiei felt his body wanting to give out and he leaned his arms on the edge of the coffin. "Kurama," he whispered. He brushed the back of his fingers along the redhead's cheek, "Kurama, I'm gonna talk like you can hear me. I want you to listen, okay, because this is difficult. I can't go through it again.

"I know I hurt you, Kurama. I hurt you more than I've hurt anyone in my life. I am so sorry, Kurama." His voice choked and he closed his eyes a moment before he could continue. When his eyes opened again, Kurama was looking at him through a veil of tears. "I love you, Kurama," he whispered as his eyes over flowed. Kurama's eyes were broken, not ready to believe. His eyes looked like they didn't believe they were open. "Please, Kurama…" Again, he caressed the redhead's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Hiei?" the redhead's voice was as pale as his skin.

"Kurama, I…I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry," the words fell from Hiei's lips, his head came down to rest on the redhead's chest.

Kurama's hand came up and touched Hiei's hair as if he didn't believe that the necromancer was there. Suddenly, he pushed Hiei away. "No, I don't…"

"Shut up," Hiei growled. Kurama looked stunned. "I was wrong, Kurama. Not you, me. I hurt you. You did nothing wrong."

"But I…"

"You did nothing wrong, Kurama." Hiei's eyes pleaded with the redhead, to believe him, to accept him. "Please, Kurama, let's get out of here."

"I don't deserve it," Kurama's voice barely reached Hiei's ears.

"I thought you were smarter than this, Kurama," Hiei growled, his body complaining at being up too long, his head beginning to swim from lack of food. "I didn't think you were this stupid." He pushed away from the coffin, staggering. "If you're going to be that way, we'll all stay in here until you get your head out of your ass." He fell to his knees.

Kurama sat up, watching Hiei as the slayer glared at him. "I am not stupid," he declared.

"Couldn't prove it by me," Hiei countered, glaring back at the redhead.

"What do you want, Hiei?" Kurama's voice could have burned the room with its ice.

"Weren't you listening, idiot?"

"I heard what you said."

"Then you know what I want." Hiei's glare melted, "God, Kurama. I can't tell you how sorry I am." He looked up at the redhead pleadingly, "Please, I'm the one that should be punished, not you. I'm the one that caused you pain." His head dropped and he seemed to collapse in on himself. "I don't know if…if I should be forgiven."

Yusuke crawled to Hiei and wrapped his arms around the necromancer. Hiei didn't move, not away from and not toward Yusuke. The brown eyed vampire looked up at the redhead, "Please, Kurama."

"What would you have me do, Master?" Kurama's voice was still icy.

"In this, I am not your master. In this, I am only your lover." Yusuke pulled Hiei into his chest, "I cannot command you in this, Kurama. It is your heart that must decide."

"Why are we supposed to believe him now? How do we know this is not some sham?" Kurama's voice was bitter.

"Oh, god," Hiei murmured, "I broke him. Oh, god, oh, god…I have gone too far." Hiei's face was streaked with tears when he looked up at the redhead again, "I would do anything, anything at all, Kurama, to prove to you I mean it. I love you." He pushed away from Yusuke and tried to get to his feet, but they refused to support his weight, so he crawled to the casket the redhead still sat in, "Name it, Kurama, anything, anything at all and I will do it. God, I'm so sorry."

"This…this pathetic thing is what we fear?" Kurama's voice held contempt and anger. He pushed himself out of the coffin, glaring down at Hiei, "This sniveling thing is the one we fear will hunt us down and kill us? This…this is what killed Bui?" He knelt next to Hiei and pulled his head up by his hair, "Why should I believe this is Hiei Jaganshi, famed vampire executioner? Why should I believe you when you're like this?"

Hiei pulled away from the redhead, anger beginning to dispel some of his guilt. "I have never screwed up so badly in my life, Kurama. I've always known what to do to fix it when I have screwed up. I don't know what to do this time. Tell me."

"Why should I?" Kurama still held Hiei's hair in an iron grip. "Why should I tell you what to do, Hiei?"

"Because I love you both and it scares the shit out of me," Hiei answered, looking the redhead in the eyes, trying to show him the truth of his words.

"So, there is something you're afraid of?" Kurama's voice was loosing some of the ice, but none of the condensation.

Very softly, Hiei answered, "Yes."

"Tell me, what exactly are you afraid of, Hiei?" Kurama let his hair go and sat on the floor, his voice bordering on clinical.

Hiei sat back onto his knees. He hated being in this position, having to beg, having to plead for what he wanted, but he took a deep breath and began, "I am afraid of loving you, of being loved by you. I'm deathly afraid I've broken you beyond repair. I'm afraid of being vulnerable, Kurama."

Yusuke made a move to join them, to say something, but was stopped by a glare from Kurama. The redhead continued, "You'll do anything, though?"

Hiei nodded, his voice faint, "Yes, Kurama, anything you ask so that you believe me."

Kurama looked at Hiei a moment then looked at Yusuke, whose brown eyes were begging him to accept Hiei's words, to accept the slayer. "Take the third mark," he finally stated.

Yusuke protested, "He hasn't eaten in over a week, Kurama!"

The redhead glared at the master, "This is between him and me. It is his choice, not yours."

"And if I refuse?" Yusuke asked.

"No, it's okay, Yusuke," Hiei spoke up. "I said anything, I meant it. If this is his price, then it is what I must do." He crawled over to the brunet vampire, "I want to do this. I want it for him, for you, for us." He slid and straddled one of Yusuke's legs, "Please." His head fell to the side, his neck exposed for Yusuke. "Don't be angry with him, Yusuke," Hiei whispered when the vampire hesitated, wrapping his arms around him.

Yusuke returned the embrace, glaring at the redhead. He then turned to Hiei, "It'll hurt. There's nothing I can do about that."

"Please, Yusuke."

Yusuke bared his fangs and sunk them into the large vein of Hiei's neck. The shorter man tensed, pain wracking his body from the sharp teeth breaking the skin. He could feel Yusuke tensing, warmth returning to his body, as his tongue rippled against his neck. He could also feel the vampire entering his mind, his mind entering the vampire's. He heard words in his head, "You are my servant, Hiei. You are never alone. You need not fear us. You don't need to be afraid of our love."

"I love you," Hiei whispered, the world becoming fuzzy around the edges as the pain from Yusuke's bite faded. He felt warm and cold, sinking and soaring, as the vampire's tongue rippled, drawing his blood and pleasure from his body. Hiei sighed, his body going limp, unconscious.

Yusuke pulled away from Hiei's neck, "I love you, too." He then glared at Kurama, who looked shocked.

"Master…" Kurama began, his voice small.

"Say it quickly, Kurama." Yusuke gathered Hiei into his arms.

"I didn't think he'd do it."

Yusuke stood, "I want you to feed then join us at the hospital." He turned and left the redhead staring after him.

When Yusuke reached the door, Kurama called out, "I am sorry."

Yusuke turned. "Kurama," he began, leaning against the door, "I am not angry with you. I know you were hurt, he knew it, too. What happened is between you two. Until things are right between the two of you, things will remain as they were. I want you to feed and join us at the hospital."

Kurama bowed his head, "Yes, Master."

"Kurama, come here." Yusuke set Hiei down gently by the wall while the redhead moved to obey him, green eyes focused on the ground. When he was close enough, Yusuke slid his hand along the pale cheek, drawing those green eyes from the floor. "I love you, my heart," Yusuke whispered and then brushed his lips against Kurama's. "I love you so much, Kurama."

The redhead leaned against Yusuke's chest, "Even though…"

"You were hurt. I won't blame you for just now. If you keep up with the martyr act, though, I'll have to reconsider." Yusuke's free arm went around Kurama's waist. "Kiss me," he whispered huskily.

"As my Master wishes," Kurama whispered, bringing his lips to Yusuke's, chastely at first, apologizing, then deepening the contact, expressing his love and lust for the brunet. Yusuke's teeth broke through the surface of Kurama's lips, but no blood flowed and Yusuke pulled back.

"Feed, my love," he whispered, releasing the redhead.

Kurama touched his lip, looking at his fingers in surprise when they came back clean. "Yes, and then to the hospital, my Master."

Yusuke stepped away from the redhead and picked up Hiei again. Kurama brushed his hand along the necromancer's cheek. "I love you, Hiei," he whispered, pressing his lips against the pale skin his hand traced.

Kurama stepped around Yusuke and opened the door, allowing Yusuke to carry Hiei out before him. Yukina gasped, "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter now," Yusuke answered. "Will you take us to the hospital?" He looked over at Hagiri, "Thank you for coming to night, but I will not need your services until tomorrow."

"You…he…" Hagiri's face was tense.

"Hagiri, I don't have time to explain right now. If you are willing, I will need you tomorrow. I will be at the hospital."

"Is that wise, Yusuke?" the human asked.

"If you like, you can stay with us."

"Us?" Kuronue asked.

"I will be joining them after I feed," Kurama answered, stepping into the hall behind Yusuke and closing the door. His paleness was so striking, he seemed to almost glow in the darkened hall.

Kuronue stepped up to him, wrapping an arm around the redhead, "Kurama…" He bared his neck, pushing his hair back. Kurama met his eyes, pulling him into his gaze, drawing him into a web of pleasure. Yusuke and Yukina left the hallway, Hagiri following them after a moment.

"Thank you," Kurama murmured, holding Kuronue's head, his hand tangled in the long black hair. Kuronue moaned when Kurama's lips touched his throat, pleasure coursing through his mind. When Kurama's teeth punctured his skin, however, a gasp of pain escaped his lips, quickly swallowed by moans of pleasure as the redhead rippled his tongue to drink from the open wounds on his throat. Kurama's body warmed and the strength of his control over Kuronue's mind improved and he was able to erase the pain he'd caused from his initial wound to the long haired human. Kuronue's body relaxed and he sighed as the redhead released him.

"Always wonderful, Kurama," Kuronue murmured, leaning against the wall, his eyes sated. He ran his hand along Kurama's arm.

Kurama smiled, "I need to go to them, Kuro. Thank you."

"I'll see you tonight?"

Kurama smiled, meeting those satisfied blue eyes without pulling the human in, "Are you that anxious, Kuronue?"

"Shit, Kurama. Feeding you is better than the best sex I've ever had. I don't get why Hiei hasn't fallen for you before." Kuronue looked away, "I'm jealous of him."

"He is immune to our power, Kuro. He can never experience what you do when I feed. I'm sure if he knew, he'd be jealous of you."

"But, he has your heart. I only have your stomach."

"And my appreciation, Kuronue."

Kuronue smiled sadly, "It's not the same."

Kurama smiled enigmatically, "No, I suppose not." He turned to fully face the human, "But, do you truly love me, Kuronue, or the way I make you feel?"

Kuronue looked away, unable to answer the redhead the way he wanted to. He knew then what the answer was and what he could not have. "Hiei is one lucky bastard."

Kurama smiled, "As are Yusuke and I, Kuro."

The human smiled. "So, I'll see you tonight?"

"That would be appreciated, Kuro. Thank you." Kurama turned and strode quickly down the hall

A/N: Well...what'd ya think? I know I pulled Hiei a lot more OOC than he has been in this story, but I tried to justify it...tried to make it logical and reasonable...did I make it? Let me know what you think. The next chapter will finally be dual posted again (aff should be back up)...since it's seven chapters to catch up on, I may post a few a little earlier at aff, but they'll be textually the same that they were here. Next chapter probably should be edited, but I'm not going to because it's only a couple of paragraphs. I should start working on chapter 13, though, since I have a lot to edit out of it...gyah! Enjoy, review :D


	12. Chapter 12

There was the soft, steady hum of machines and air movement when Hiei became aware of his environment. A slow steady beep pierced through the hum and there was a sense of talking too far away to be heard properly. His closed eye lids gave him no clue as to the time of day, dim light filtering through them. The bed was hard, his head upraised slightly and the fabric was stiff and scratchy. There was tape on his arm, a needle entering his skin. He opened his eyes and his impression of "hospital" was confirmed.

"Hiei?" Yukina's soft voice reached him and he turned to look at her. "How do you feel?"

He lifted the arm with the tape and needle, examining the IV tubing a moment before answering, "Hungry."

She smiled, "I'll go tell them you're awake."

"Yukina?" he called, stopping her before she reached the door, "How long?"

The answer came from behind him, "About twelve hours, omoimono."

Hiei's head turned, his heart in his throat. The beeping increased in tempo, "Yusuke?"

The master vampire was sitting in an armchair, the redhead curled in his lap, head on his chest. "Yes, Hiei."

Hiei just smiled at the brunet. He then noticed that Kurama hadn't moved, "Kurama?"

"It's not sunset, yet, Hiei. He is too young to wake before sundown."

"Oh," Hiei murmured, his eyes lingering on the redhead's still form nestled in Yusuke's lap. "Is he mad at me?"

Yusuke looked down at Kurama. "I think you two have things you need to work out." He rubbed his cheek against the bright hair, "When he wakes up, I need to return to the café to take care of business, omoimono. You two can talk. The doctors won't release you until tomorrow."

"You're not going to order him, are you?"

"No, he wants to be here."

"You're not mad?"

Before Yusuke could answer, the door opened. Yukina came in followed by a man in scrubs carrying a tray and Kuronue. The man stepped around Yukina, his wavy blonde hair falling across his face as he set the tray down on a table at the foot of the bed, "Hey, I'm Mitari. I'm your nurse tonight. Yukina told me you were hungry, Hiei." He glanced at Hiei and then at the monitors. "If everything stays good, I can take of the leads in an hour and the IV can come out when this bag is finished," he gestured at the stand the tubing connected to. The bag in question was still mostly full.

"How long will that be?" Hiei asked. He hated being strapped down in anyway.

Matari poked at the bag and then turned a knob on the strange box attached to the pole the bag hung from, "About 2 hours." He glanced over the bed to Yusuke and Kurama, his brow wrinkling slightly. "You seem…oddly popular, Hiei. You've had four people in here all day."

Hiei looked around the room and only saw five other people in the room, "There were only three when I woke up."

"Hagiri left a little while before you woke up," Yukina supplied.

"Oh," he answered, his voice uncertain.

"I must feed, omoimono, and you were in no condition to supply."

Hiei glared at the vampire, "I am not a food source."

"No, you aren't, omoimono," Yusuke's eyes were dark with emotion. "You are my servant, only to be used in the most extreme of circumstances. Or when we're making love, if you desire," Yusuke's voice was dark with lust and promise.

Matari choked, "Excuse me." He left the room quickly.

Yusuke tipped his head, watching the fleeing nurse, "It seems he is uncomfortable with us, omoimono. But, Hagiri and Kuronue willingly supply our needs currently. There is no need to concern yourself, omoimono. There are always those who are willing."

Hiei looked at Yusuke, baffled. "But, it hurts like hell."

"No, it doesn't," Kuronue countered, his expression rapt, drawing Hiei's attention. "It's fucking incredible. Better than sex." Hiei looked at him confused. Kuronue's face took on a cast of disbelief. "You really don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Hiei is immune to our powers, Kuronue. We can't take his mind where we want it. He cannot know your pleasure," Yusuke answered

"Pleasure?" Hiei asked, looking between the two.

Yusuke nuzzled Kurama's head again. "He will be awake soon. You could watch him feed." He looked over at Kuronue who shrugged. Yusuke then looked at Hiei, who also shrugged.

"No," came Kurama's voice, muffled in Yusuke's chest and sounding groggy.

Yusuke brushed the flaming locks back from the pale face that was just beginning to move from his chest. "You're awake early, Kurama."

Kurama moved his head so that it was resting on Yusuke's shoulder. "Feels early," he mumbled. He yawned, stretching his body slightly, "Don't want Hiei to watch me feed."

"Why is that?" Yusuke asked, still caressing the red hair.

"He can't experience it, so it's not fair." He looked over at Hiei, smiling tentatively, "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be happier when they get the damn needle out of my arm."

"I'll be happier when you eat," Yukina broke in, pushing the rolling cart closer to Hiei. Hiei grumbled, but Yukina ignored him and worked the buttons to sit the bed up. She looked over at Kurama, who was still resting on Yusuke's shoulder, watching them. "You need to eat, too."

"You're awfully comfortable around them for having just met them," Hiei observed, lifting the cover off his food.

Yukina smiled, "I had a friend, once, who used to go to a vampire den. He took me there a couple of times." Hiei looked shocked, Yusuke interested and Kurama wasn't awake enough to do much more than listen. "I started talking to one of the vampires. We had a lot in common, so we became friends."

"Who?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh," Yukina blushed. "Her name was Koto."

"She liked you, too," Kurama murmured.

"I know," Yukina murmured, "but I was young. She wanted to bring me over, but I wasn't ready." Yukina looked away, "I wasn't ready for a lot of things about myself."

"I…I thought you were going out with Kuwabara?" Hiei asked.

"I am now." Hiei looked at her but she avoided his gaze a moment and then met his eyes, "I have dated women, Hiei. It doesn't matter to me."

"Koto will be happy to hear it," Kurama smiled at her.

She returned his smile, "I could see if Kazuma would mind. I know Koto wouldn't."

Hiei looked at his neighbor again. "That is more than I wanted to know."

She smiled at him and then looked at the clock. "I have a date. Yusuke, you have work. Kuronue, Kurama, to the bathroom, and then you head on out, Kuro."

Yusuke laughed, "I don't think I'll let Koto bring you over. It's not wise for my command of the city."

Yukina laughed, "I'm still not ready to be a vampire, Yusuke." With that she turned and left the room.

"I think I'll be glad for that," Yusuke said. He then pulled Kurama's chin up and kissed the redhead fully. "I love you. Feed. And then…"

"And then Hiei and I will talk," Kurama smiled, his expression a little worried.

Hiei, however, was looking after Yukina still. He settled back to the bed then looked over at the redhead, "Yes, we will talk." His expression was guarded.

Yusuke beckoned Kuronue over and helped the redhead to his feet. Kuronue led the vampire into the bathroom, though Kurama's eyes continued to focus on Hiei. Hiei looked away from Kurama, his eyes on the tray before him. When the bathroom door closed, Yusuke approached Hiei, brushing the slayer's hair back from his forehead, where it'd fallen. "It seems we've found something to tame your hair, omoimono."

"I really hurt him, Yusuke. Can it really be okay again between us?"

Yusuke's hand caressed Hiei's cheek. "It isn't like you to worry so much, omoimono. Just be yourself and I'm sure you'll figure everything out." Yusuke gently brushed his lips against Hiei's and Hiei pulled the vampire into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yusuke's neck. Yusuke allowed himself to be pulled down, one leg coming up to rest along the bed, moaning in pleasure at the kiss. Reluctantly, he pulled back, resting his forehead against Hiei's. "I need to go. You need to eat, omoimono." He brushed his lips against Hiei's again. "I love you," he whispered, pushing away.

Hiei nodded, allowing Yusuke to leave. Yusuke walked to the door, turning with his hand on the knob. "I'll eat, Yusuke," Hiei reassured him, looking at his tray and then back to the vampire, "and I will talk to him. We will work everything out."

Yusuke smiled, "Send him to me before dawn."

Hiei nodded, "I will." He then turned his attention to his food while Yusuke left the room. His stomach fluttered a bit, but he managed to eat the light dinner. Just as he was finishing, Kurama and Kuronue emerged from the bathroom and Mitari entered from the hall.

Kuronue looked satisfied, content. "I envy you," his sated blue eyes on Hiei.

"Why is that?" Hiei asked.

Kuronue managed a bitter smile through his relaxation, "I have his stomach, I can experience his powers, but you, you have his heart." Hiei's expression was confused and Kuronue shrugged. "I suppose it's better than nothing, isn't it?"

Hiei shrugged, "I don't understand you."

Mitari cleared his throat, looking away. Kurama, looking less pale, looked over at him, "What is it that bothers you?"

"My father left my mother to be…food." His voice was bitter.

"I am sorry, I truly am."

Mitari glared, not looking at Kurama, "Don't bother. It's the way you are. Vampires are that way."

Kurama frowned, even Hiei frowned. "What way?"

Mitari growled, "They don't care who they hurt as long as they get what they want." His glare turned on Hiei, "You know this. You kill them. Why are they in here with you? Why did…why did that other one…say…those things?"

Hiei looked at Mitari and then at Kurama before looking back at Mitari. "I don't know what to tell you, what will make you feel better. I understand how you feel. But…but," his eyes went to Kurama, "I've learned they're not as bad as I thought they were."

"Some are, but there are some we'd like to think have redeeming qualities," Kurama added.

Mitari continued to glare. "It's time to remove the leads," he said, not looking at any one in the room.

"If it will help you feel more comfortable, I will step out of the room," Kurama offered.

Kuronue edged toward the door, trying to blend into the pale green walls. Mitari's eyes fell on him, "Why do you do it?"

"Why do I let him feed off me?" Kuronue asked. Mitari's glare intensified. "I feed him because it makes me feel good. He makes me feel good."

"That's what my father said!" Mitari collapsed against the wall. "That's what my father said," his voice broke.

"Do you want me to lie to you, Mitari?"

Mitari shook his head, his eyes on the floor. "I don't want…I don't want to think about it, but…"

"But what, Mitari?" Kurama asked softly.

Mitari shook his head and pushed away from the wall, "It's time to take off the leads." He walked over to the bed and pulled Hiei's gown up while holding the sheet in place. He pushed a few buttons on the monitor and detached the wires from the adhesive patches on Hiei's chest.

Hiei noticed Mitari's gaze lingering on his scars, "They gave me the chance to kill the vampire that gave these to me, that allowed them to happen, that allowed my parents to die. I don't know about others, but Yusuke…Yusuke and Kurama wouldn't take someone who had other obligations."

Mitari's hands shook, "You talk like you're in love with them." He looked into Hiei's face and didn't wait for the answer. "You love the monsters?" his voice was full of disbelief. "How could you?"

"I got to know them," Hiei answered softly. "I still am getting to know them. And sometimes," his voice dropped, "sometimes, we are more monsterous."

"I don't understand you," the nurse declared, pulling off the adhesive patches. "I don't understand you at all," he repeated, pulling the gown back down and tucking it back under the sheet.

"I don't really, either," Hiei answered. He looked at Kurama, his eyes seeking out the green ones that seemed to be searching for his.

Mitari looked between Hiei and Kurama, uncertainty warring with disgust in his features. "I'll be back when it's time to take out the IV." He turned quickly and left the room, Kuronue slipping out behind him.

"Kurama," Hiei's voice was soft.

"Hiei," the redhead replied.

"I hurt you, I'm more sorry than I can say."

"I hurt you, too."

"I can't say it won't happen again, but…"

"Yukina told us what happened, what was going on. She said your brain was still trying to cope with seeing Bui again and that your memory was overlapping, so you weren't really even responding to us, but your memories of Bui and the revenants."

"Kurama, stop. You don't need to justify my behavior."

"No, I don't, Hiei. I need to tell you so you stop blaming yourself." Kurama walked across the room. "I didn't understand that. You didn't understand that." He rested his hand on Hiei's covered foot, "So, can we be friends again?"

"Is it really that easy?"

Kurama looked down, "I guess not."

"I love you, Kurama."

"I love you, Hiei." Kurama's eyes came back up, "What do we need to do?"

"Do you trust me, Kurama?"

Kurama hesitated, thinking about the question. "Yes," he finally whispered.

"I'm glad you thought about that first." Hiei smiled faintly at the redhead before the expression faltered, "I trust you, too. But, I'm afraid, too."

"I know. I am, too. But, Yusuke believes we can work this out."

Hiei smiled at that, "He's pretty confident, isn't he?"

Kurama nodded, returning the smile, "Yes, that's one of the things that drew me to him."

"It's one of the things that drives me insane," Hiei laughed a little.

"Wanna know a secret?" Kurama leaned in conspiratorially, "Me too." They both laughed and Kurama sat on the bed. "Some times, he just drives me crazy, and not just with lust."

"What do you do, then?" Hiei asked. This was the first time the redhead had ever mentioned anything negative about the brunet. It was both exciting and intriguing, since the man being spoken about was one he desired, and the one telling him was one he wanted, as well.

Kurama glanced down, watching as his hand caressed Hiei's leg. "I get stubborn. I drive him crazy with lust and keep him wanting until he gives in."

"Who is it really in charge of the relationship?" Hiei asked, something he'd been wondering about a lot.

"Neither of us." Hiei's eyebrow lifted at that answer. "We wouldn't be a couple if either one of us was in charge, Hiei. We love each other, Hiei. Yes, he is my Master, but, as he told you, as I told you, that is my choice. Always. He doesn't own me, he doesn't force me. Any time I choose, I could stop calling him Master and he wouldn't question my decision beyond wanting to hear my reason."

Hiei watched as Kurama's hand traveled up and down his leg. "That's good to know, Kurama." His voice was thick with emotion. His eyes met Kurama's again, the emotion intense between them. Kurama leaned forward and Hiei moved to meet them, but they were interrupted by a beeping from the pump and the door opening.

"It's time to take out the IV," Mitari said, avoiding looking at the two as they avoided looking at him and each other. As quickly as possible, the nurse disconnected the pump and removed the needle from Hiei's arm. "I'll be back in two hours to check your vital signs," he muttered.

"I'll be leaving soon," Kurama answered. Hiei looked at him, "I do have things to do and you should rest." Mitari left the room,

"Yusuke told me to make sure you got home before sun rise," Hiei's voice held a question.

Kurama stood, bent over Hiei and brushed their lips together very lightly, "I really do have things to do, Hiei. I also don't want us doing anything that we'll regret in any way."

"I want to be with you, Kurama," Hiei's arms went around the redhead's neck, holding him close.

"Just me, Hiei?" Kurama didn't pull away, but he didn't follow Hiei's urging to move closer.

Hiei allowed his grip to relax, "No. I want both of you."

Kurama smiled, "Have you ever thought about one of us without the other?"

Hiei looked away from the too knowing green eyes, "No."

Kurama's hand came up to hold his chin, "I'm glad you told me that, Hiei." Kurama pressed his lips firmly into Hiei's, holding his chin while he claimed the slayer. Hiei's arms returned around Kurama's neck, his fingers running up into the flaming red hair, caressing the redhead's scalp. Kurama's hand slid into Hiei's hair and his tongue into the slayer's mouth, exploring it languidly.

Kurama broke their kiss, both of them panting. "I love you, Hiei. We'll be at the café tomorrow night." He stood up, "I love you."

Hiei grabbed the redhead's wrist, bringing his hand down to his sheet covered erection, "What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked, his eyes dark with lust.

Kurama smirked a little, "Well, I could make sure the door doesn't open and you could handle it yourself."

"That's not what I want, Kurama."

The redhead's hand caressed the lump of flesh that was warm even through the layers of fabric, "Well, then, what it you want, Hiei?"

Hiei rocked his hips into Kurama's hand. "I want you to help me," he groaned.

Kurama leaned forward, his hand continuing to work as his other hand came up to support his body. "How do you want me to help you, Hiei?"

Hiei groaned, holding both the redhead's wrists, rocking into his firm caresses, "I want you to help however you want to, Kurama."

The redhead bent down, nuzzling into Hiei's neck, kissing when Hiei tipped his head away to expose the column. His lips traced a path up Hiei's neck to his ear, "Hand or mouth?"

Hiei groaned again, turning his head to capture the redhead's lips. Kurama avoided him, "Answer me, Hiei, or I'll stop."

"Mouth," Hiei groaned out, moaning when Kurama allowed his mouth to be captured. Very carefully, Kurama moved onto the bed, shoving the tray out of the way with his hip. His hands moved, going to support his body as he moved Hiei's legs to allow himself to kneel between them. Hiei whimpered at the loss of contact to his shaft, but was distracted from that loss when Kurama began kissing down his neck, lightly teasing the skin with his fangs. Kurama's hands worked to push down the sheet and pull up Hiei's gown, caressing Hiei's torso

Kurama's lips moved to Hiei's chest and the slayer gasped. "Hush, Hiei," Kurama reprimanded before returning to trace the scar on Hiei's chest with his lips and tongue.

"Feels good, Kurama," Hiei whispered back, his voice thick with groans of pleasure.

"Here," Kurama whispered, slipping his fingers into Hiei's mouth. One of Hiei's hands went to hold Kurama's wrist while the other tangled in the red hair. Kurama's lips found one of the slayer's nipples and Hiei arched into his mouth, sucking harder on the digits in his mouth, his tongue exploring ridges and joints. Kurama groaned and he moved quickly down Hiei's abdomen, his tongue tracing over the scars, circling Hiei's navel, then rapidly swallowing Hiei's erection to the root.

Hiei's body convulsed. He wanted to scream but fought himself. He sucked harder on Kurama's fingers, trying to draw the redhead into his mouth. His hand in Kurama's hair fisted, white knuckled in the fiery locks. He released Kurama's fingers, panting harshly, his voice higher pitched. Kurama's hand moved to cover his mouth while the redhead set up a quick rhythm along his shaft, tracing the large vein firmly with his tongue, his fangs brushing lightly against the sensitized skin. Hiei tried to draw in enough air to scream, but Kurama's hand prevented him. He felt light headed, need pressing his body, causing his hips to move into the redhead's mouth. Kurama adjusted and slid his free hand along Hiei's body, slipping it under Hiei's balls and pressing against his opening with the flat of his finger. Hiei's eyes rolled back into his head as his body tensed and shook with an intense orgasm. Kurama swallowed quickly, moaning as he became aware of his own arousal and need for release.

When Hiei collapsed into the bed, Kurama let his spent shaft slip out of his mouth while he remained bent over, panting, letting his hand slide off Hiei's mouth. Hiei stared at the ceiling, dazed, his hand caressing Kurama's hair. "Thank you," he whispered, his voice haggard.

Kurama pulled down Hiei's gown and slid the sheet up to cover it. "It was my pleasure."

Hiei managed to roll his head to look at the redhead, his eyes traveling his body lazily. "You're hard," he pointed out.

Kurama carefully maneuvered off the bed, "Yes, but I want to share your taste with Yusuke." He bent and kissed Hiei fully on the mouth, though his tongue remained within his own. "We'll see you tomorrow night?" he asked softly.

"You're welcome to come over to my apartment, both of you, if we'll have more privacy there." Hiei's hand caressed the redhead's cheek.

"We'll have plenty of privacy at the café, and more room. And the walls are soundproofed." Hiei's eyebrows traveled up his forehead. Kurama smiled, "I've been known to out scream a banshee."

"I can't wait to hear it," Hiei murmured, his eyes closing. "Good night," he mumbled, the words swallowed by a yawn.

Kurama watched Hiei sleep a moment before moving toward the door. "Good night, my love," he whispered, adjusting his clothes before stepping out into the hall. Mitari glared and him and he nodded to the nurse, leaving quickly.

He was at the café less than five minutes later, in Yusuke's office, kissing the master vampire deeply, pressing his body against the brunet's. Yusuke took a moment before wrapping his arms around the redhead, surprised at the urgency of the redhead's greeting. He'd been walking between his desk and the filing cabinet when the redhead entered and was also a bit winded from being almost thrown through the wall. He sucked on the redhead's tongue when it invaded his mouth, moaning at the difference in the flavor. Kurama's hands tore at Yusuke's clothes, at his own clothes, struggling to bare them as quickly as possible when Yusuke pulled him back, "Breathe. Tell me…"

"He wants us both, Master," Kurama panted, trying to get back to Yusuke's mouth.

"I know. What happened?" Kurama went limp in Yusuke's hold, pouting. "Is it him I taste in your mouth?"

Kurama grinned, "Do you like it?" He moved his body closer to Yusuke when the master relaxed his grip. His green eyes sparkled with mischief and lust as he moved his body along Yusuke's.

Yusuke grinned, "You two taste very good together." He kissed the redhead, his tongue sliding into Kurama's mouth, exploring the warm cavern, savoring the mixed flavors, one familiar and one enticingly new. Kurama's hands again fought with his clothing. Yusuke pulled back, "That needy, Kurama?"

"Please, Master, please, please," Kurama's voice was thick with lust, his body hot, rocking against Yusuke's.

"What would you like, my love?" Yusuke asked, caressing Kurama's ass through his pants.

"I want your dick in my ass. I want you to fuck me into the floor. I want it now!"

"I love it when you're bothered so much, Kurama.," Yusuke murmured, sliding his hands under the redhead's pants as Kurama managed to unfasten them. "But, what if I want to take my time?"

Kurama whined, "Please, don't play that way, Yusuke." The brunet's eyebrows went up and Kurama purred, nuzzling into Yusuke, "Master, please don't make this lowly one suffer."

Yusuke's hands slid up Kurama's back, pulling his shirt up to his shoulders and then pulling the fabric down his arms to his elbows, binding the redhead's arms. "Suffer? Is my affection so awful, Kurama?" Kurama had denied them both any release while Hiei recovered from the council's meeting.

Kurama tried to wrap his arms around Yusuke only to find they wouldn't move. "Please, Master. That is not what this one meant. This one's desire for his Master is so great that it is suffering to not be joined to his master."

Yusuke chuckled, pulling the redhead away from him by his shirt, "Is that so? And here, I thought you were just horny."

"Please, Master," the redhead was near tears.

"I should make you suffer, Kurama." Yusuke's eyes were warm as they traveled the redhead's body. The redhead was about to beg again, when Yusuke continued, "I should, but I won't…much. On your knees." Yusuke released the shirt and Kurama fell to his knees gracefully, pushing off his shirt and bringing his hands up to unfasten Yusuke's pants. "No," Yusuke swatted the hands away.

"Master?"

"Hands and knees, Kurama." Green eyes pleaded with him for a different answer, but he leaned against the wall, arms crossed, waiting for Kurama to comply. "I though you wanted to be joined with me, Kurama?"

"My Master is too sharp," Kurama groused, turning on his knees, pulling down his pants and bending over to rest his hands on the floor. He preferred to see Yusuke when they made love. That's not to say he didn't enjoy being taken from behind, but this position didn't allow him any freedom to touch Yusuke.

"Your master doesn't have as long as he'd like to show you just what he wants to do with you," Yusuke countered, pulling down his pants.

Kurama looked over his shoulder, "But, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, we will have all night."

"Hiei will come," Kurama smiled hungrily.

"Many times, if I have my way," Yusuke knelt behind Kurama, running his hands along the bared flesh, "as will you." He thrust into Kurama's body.

Kurama's head arched back and he cried out, screaming his pleasure, panting. His body shook, adjusting to Yusuke's erection in his ass, trying to stay up on his hands when his arms wanted to give out on him, collapse under his weight. Yusuke's hand tangled in his hair, pulling his head back, keeping him up, while the other wrapped around his waist, caressing his balls and shaft. "Scream for me, love. Let the world know your pleasure," Yusuke murmured, setting up a bruising pace. Kurama's voice echoed in the office, bouncing off walls and furniture, seeking an outlet, his cries harsh as Yusuke pounded into him, pulling his hair, squeezing his shaft. His vision went white, sparkling with black shimmers, his voice dissolving to a whine as his body shook with pleasure. He was vaguely aware of Yusuke grunting, thrusting hard into his body then stopping, shuddering.

Yusuke released the red hair and Kurama fell to his side, hair covering his face, his eyes closed while he tried to breathe. Yusuke sat on his heels and licked his hand, cleaning Kurama's seed off as he watched the redhead recover. When the green eyes opened and managed to focus on him after a few seconds of trying, he smiled, "I think that's the fastest we've ever come, my love."

Kurama made an attempt at a smile but his face didn't want to cooperate fully with him. "It…I needed you, my Master."

Yusuke caressed the redhead's thigh, "Did you need me because you had him?"

Kurama lazily pushed his hair off his face, "I think, like him, I need both of you."

Yusuke kissed Kurama's hip, "I think that may have helped." He grinned, "I can't wait for tomorrow night, my love."

Kurama managed to smile, "Neither can I, Master."

A/N This probably should have been edited...but, it's only really two paragraphs...and...well...has been something of a drought. Next chapter...will be massively edited to fit here...I mean _massively_...like litterally chopped in half..._snick wince_ I hate editing...especially that much editing.._.sigh _


	13. Chapter 13

Hiei was nervous, anxious, excited as he stared in the mirror over his bathroom sink. He'd been released from the hospital just before noon and had spent almost an hour pacing until Yukina made him drink some chamomile tea. He then managed to sleep for a while, waking about an hour before sunset. He took a shower, his hands shaking when he thought about what he intended to do that night. He was still a virgin, his scars making him too self-conscious before. But, he more than lusted after Yusuke and Kurama. The redhead had also showed him that he didn't care about the scars, and with the vampires, he didn't care either. He'd surprised himself when he'd asked the redhead to help him, but no where near as much as he enjoyed himself. He brushed his hands down the front of his black button up shirt once more. He had one more night off work, courtesy of Yukina telling Genkai he needed it. He smiled into the mirror and it looked more like he was snarling. He sighed, letting his head fall forward, trying to relax a moment before he shook himself lightly and looked up again. That was better. He didn't look scared to death. There was a knock on the door and he moved to the doorway of his room, "Who is it?"

"It's Kurama," the answer came and Hiei's stomach clenched and his heart raced. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves and walked to open the door, revealing the redhead standing in the hallway wearing a deep blue shirt embroidered with a dragon worked in blue and gold thread, black pants, and a single red rose in his hand. He proffered the flower and Hiei accepted it, bemused. "Roses are the flower of love, red the color of passion," the redhead supplied.

Hiei smiled and laughed a little nervously, "I have nothing to offer in return but myself."

"That is more than I could ask for," Kurama returned, smiling.

Hiei felt heat rising to his cheek and looked down at the flower in his hand, "Do you want to come in while I put it in some water?" His eyes came up when Kurama took the flower from him again.

"Have you ever been kissed by a rose?" the redhead asked. Hiei shook his head and Kurama stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He brushed the blossom along Hiei's forehead, down his temple and across his cheek, repeating the stroke on the other side of his face. He then brushed Hiei's eyes and the slayer closed them, his lips parted, waiting. The flower felt like lips brushing his skin, silky and alive, leaving his skin tingling where it'd been and wanting where it hadn't. Kurama brushed the flower across his nose and chin before ghosting it across his lips. He tried to gasp in surprise when the redhead claimed his mouth but the noise came out a groan of pleasure. His hand came up and brushed Kurama's cheek, sliding into his hair as their tongues caressed each other. Kurama pulled back, panting, resting his forehead on Hiei's. His eyes were dark with desire as he watched Hiei's eyes slowly open. "My Master wants to talk before we go further, Hiei. We should go." He leaned against the wall, watching Hiei walk into the kitchen, listening as a cupboard opened and water ran.

Hiei was about to join Kurama when his hand went to his collar. "I forgot. I'll be right back," he muttered, fiddling with the clasp behind his neck while keeping his cross in his shirt. He'd put it on automatically when they'd returned it upon releasing him from the hospital. He stepped into his bathroom and opened the mirror, pulling out a box to put it in. In the box was a necklace that had belonged to his mother and his other relatives had not liked so he'd been allowed to keep it. His father had given it to her when Hiei was born, so it was from both of them. It was a gold chain with three round stones, one pale blue, his mother's favorite color, one black, to represent his father, and one red, in the middle, representing him. He remembered his mother telling him his father had said the three of them were complete with each other. He put it on and smiled. The chain was shorter than his cross so the stones rested in the hollow of his throat. He returned to the hallway, "I had my cross on. It wouldn't be good for tonight."

Kurama's eyes caught the necklace and he looked questioningly at Hiei. "It was my mother's, a gift from my father when I was born," Hiei supplied.

Kurama smiled softly and asked, "Would they be happy for you?"

Hiei paused in putting on his shoes and thought about it a moment, "I remember them saying they wanted me to be happy."

"Are you happy?"

Hiei finished putting on his shoe before answering, "I'm getting there, yes."

"We want you to be happy, too, Hiei." Kurama's finger lightly touched the stones. "We want you to be happy," he repeated, his voice thick.

Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama, "I'm getting there, Kurama." He leaned his head against the taller man's chest and sighed when Kurama wrapped his arms around him. "I've just never let myself be happy before so it's going to take a little bit, okay?" He tipped his head up to look at Kurama.

Kurama's eyes were soft, full of love, his hand coming up to caress Hiei's cheek, "We'll help you." He brushed his lips lightly against Hiei's forehead, "Let's go. My Master is waiting."

Reluctantly, Hiei pushed away from Kurama and pulled his keys out of his pocket. Yukina was in the hallway when they stepped out of his apartment, her kitten on her shoulder. She smiled at the two, "Have a good night."

"I'm sure we will," Kurama answered. Hiei blushed and turned to lock the door, his hands shaking again. Yukina retreated in her apartment and Kurama turned to face Hiei. "You've never done this before, have you?" he whispered, watching the slayer's nervous trembling. "Never done anything like last night either?"

"No," Hiei whispered, his eyes focused on the lock. "But, I want to, with both of you, tonight." He turned to look at the redhead, challenging him.

"I wasn't suggesting we wouldn't, but it helps us to know, so we can be gentle at first." Kurama caught Hiei's hand as he stepped away from the door, still talking just above a whisper, "We don't want to hurt you, and some of the things we do to each other could hurt you because you're not used to them."

Hiei wanted to squirm, but he forced himself to stay calm, "What do you mean?" They walked down the stairs, and continued walking, ignoring the car.

"Well, Yusuke takes me with out preparing me." He glanced at Hiei and saw the look of confusion. "Without being stretched, the muscles around your anus can tear, but I'm used to it so I can make my muscles relax without being stretched."

The desire to squirm was becoming stronger, but Hiei asked his next question, "What is involved?"

"One of us will use our fingers to help your muscles relax and get your body used to being entered." Kurama's voice was matter of fact and soft enough to exclude everyone else on the sidewalk. A few people stared at the two walking hand in hand, but most ignored them.

Hiei stopped walking, looking away from Kurama, trying to breathe around the tightness he felt in his chest. "You mean you're going to stick your fingers up my ass?" he asked, his voice tense.

"Yes," Kurama replied. "Otherwise, we could hurt you and we don't want to do that." The redhead watched the slayer a moment longer, "Does that really bother you?"

"I guess…I just hadn't thought about it in that much detail." Hiei looked up at the sky, a few stars visible through the haze of light pollution. A long moment passed, the two standing in silence. Very softly, Hiei asked, "Tell me more, Kurama."

"We'll start out slowly with you, but we do enjoy things like bondage and a little bit of pain. Tonight, we were planning on …"

"Don't tell me about tonight, tell me in general."

Kurama sighed and wrapped his arms around Hiei. The slayer allowed this but continued to watch the sky. "Usually, Yusuke penetrates me. Sometimes, we switch. We were going to give you a choice of who you wanted to penetrate you, if you wanted to, and who you would penetrate."

Hiei's eyes came to Kurama's, "Does it feel good?"

Kurama tipped his head to the side, "At first, it may feel weird, and may hurt a little, but yes, it feels incredible. You enjoyed last night, right?"

Hiei nodded, then observed, the lilt of his voice making it a question, "You're nervous too?"

"A little bit, yes," Kurama conceded.

This surprised Hiei, "Why?"

"Because I want tonight to be special for you. I want you to enjoy yourself a lot."

Hiei's arm went around Kurama's neck and he pulled the redhead down, bringing their lips together. "Tonight is special for me, Kurama."

Kurama brushed his lips against Hiei's and held his hand again, "Let's go, then. My Master is waiting."

"What did he want to talk about?" Hiei asked.

"He's been doing research. I'm not sure. He's not sharing with me." This last bordered on a pout.

"Shame on him," Hiei said in a mock-serious tone.

Kurama laughed, "We should punish him."

Hiei laughed nervously, "Let's save it for later, though. When I've got the hang of things more?"

"You never have to do anything you're uncomfortable with, Hiei," Kurama reassured him.

"I know, but one thing at a time."

"Absolutely," the redhead agreed. They were almost to the café and made the rest of the walk in silence.

Yusuke was sitting on a couch that had been recently added to his office wearing an open white button up shirt and black pants without shoes. Hiei felt unaccountably nervous as he walked in behind Kurama. The redhead went over and whispered into Yusuke's ear while Hiei stood in the doorway. Yusuke looked at the redhead who nodded, then over to Hiei. "Omoimono?"

"Yes?" Hiei's voice sounded breathy to his ears. Suddenly, it was real, he was really going to have sex with the two of them. He swallowed and ran his hands along his pants.

"Come and sit with me. We have much to discuss." Yusuke smiled and leaned against the arm of the couch, relaxed, somehow making Hiei feel his nerves were unnecessary without making him feel silly for them. He walked across the room and sat in the middle of the sofa, almost but not quite touching Yusuke. "Do I make you uneasy?"

Hiei thought a moment, keeping his eyes on the floor, "A little, yes."

"Does Kurama?"

"Not as much, but a little," Hiei's voice was soft still not looking at the vampire.

"Kurama said you are a virgin?" Hiei nodded, but made no verbal answer. Yusuke leaned closer to Hiei and the slayer looked at him. Yusuke brushed his fingers through Hiei's hair at his temples, "We don't have to do anything, omoimono."

Hiei leaned into Yusuke, bringing his hand up to touch his cheek, "I want to." Hiei pulled Yusuke a little and their lips met. Hiei leaned into Yusuke's body, and Yusuke wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him closer. Their tongues met, sliding over each other, caressing, neither seeking dominance.

Yusuke pulled back. "You do know how to use your tongue. What's your secret?" he teased.

"I'm a virgin, not a monk," Hiei countered. "I've done some kissing, but nothing else, really." He blushed, "Until last night, anyways."

"There was something you wanted to tell him, Master," Kurama broke in.

Yusuke looked over his shoulder, "You got to walk him here and I can taste you in his mouth."

"But you said we couldn't go farther until you explained what you've been hiding from me." The redhead sounded very much like he wanted to pout but was trying not to.

Smiling, Yusuke looked down at the slayer who still rested against his chest, "I think he's pouting."

"I think he wants to join in," Hiei smiled at the redhead and then at Yusuke. "What did you want to tell me?" he pushed himself up a little.

"Join us, Kurama. What I have to say seems to affect you, too."

"Me, Master?" Kurama asked, his voice bemused as he moved to sit next to Hiei. The slayer's hand went to his thigh as Yusuke caressed the back of his head.

"Yes, you, Kurama. Do you know why vampires fear necromancers?"

Kurama frowned and shook his head, "I just knew it was. I must admit, it confused me why you wanted Hiei." He glanced apologetically at the smaller man between them.

Hiei was watching Yusuke, however. "Fear necromancers?" he asked.

Yusuke nodded, "It seems that if a necromancer is brought over, they become incredibly strong, maybe even rivaling Shineshifu. But, if a vampire has a necromancer as a human servant, they both become stronger, more dependant on each other than a normal master-servant relationship."

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked, leaning into Kurama a little as the redhead slid closer.

"I mean that normally it would take all four marks before my death would absolutely cause yours and your death most likely cause mine. Because you are a necromancer, though, only two marks are needed. With all four marks, neither of us will be able to be physically separated by more than ten miles for longer than a week without feeling some ill effects. Normally, this isn't an issue."

"Ill effects?" Hiei and Kurama asked as one.

"The texts weren't specific."

"Why does this effect Kurama, too?" Hiei asked, his head resting on the redhead's chest.

Yusuke leaned in and kissed Hiei, lightly brushing his lips against the slayers, "Because your emotions bind him to us, omoimono, as surely as my marks bind us together. Without realizing it, you have marked him as our servant. It is not common for a vampire to have a human servant, usually only masters of cities have them, but for a human to have a vampire servant is almost unheard of."

"How did you find out, Master?" Kurama asked, frowning and trying to accept what he'd just heard.

"Shineshifu was cooperative after I swore not to threaten his position or his son," he grinned. Yusuke sobered quickly, though, looking both Hiei and Kurama in the eye. "The point is, my loves, that if we do this tonight, it is forever, for as long as we all live and that if one of us dies, we all die."

"Isn't it that way already?" Hiei asked softly, his hand coming up to caress Yusuke's cheek.

"Yes, but regret can turn to hate and that is a bitter pill to live with." Yusuke's eyes went to Kurama's face, the redhead's expression almost unreadable. "Kurama?"

Hiei turned around, "Kurama?"

The green eyes traveled between brown and red, "So, now I have two masters?"

"No," Hiei countered, turning more fully to face the redhead. "I don't want you calling me that. Don't call me 'master,' Kurama." He then looked over his shoulder, "This is a lot to dump on us all at once, Yusuke."

"Would you rather I waited until we could have regrets, Hiei?" his voice was sharp, causing both Hiei and Kurama to wince. Yusuke's voice softened, "I'm sorry, my loves, but you needed to know before we went on so you could change your minds before we went too far."

Hiei's eyes sought out Kurama's, a silent conversation between them before he finally said, "Nothing between us has to change, Kurama."

"But, I want it too, Hiei," the redhead's voice was just above a whisper. "If…if you're still willing, that is…" he trailed off, his eyes hopeful.

Hiei's hand went to Kurama's cheek and he drew the redhead towards him. "I'm still willing," he whispered, bringing their lips together. Yusuke's arms wrapped around him as the redhead melted into his kiss, his body seeming to mold itself to Hiei's. Yusuke's lips traced a path through Hiei's wild hair from crown to ear and then down to his neck. Hiei broke his kiss with Kurama to gasp aloud and Kurama's lips traced his cheek to the other side of his neck.

Yusuke's hands caressed Hiei's and Kurama's bodies as the three shifted to be more comfortable on the couch. Hiei brought his legs up, sliding them under Kurama when the redhead lifted his hips and moved so he was lying on his stomach on Hiei without stopping his kisses to the slayer's throat. Yusuke's leg, however, was caught, bent under Hiei's back and was gradually becoming a distraction. Very softly, he suggested, "Why don't we move to the floor?"

Kurama folded himself back onto his heels slowly, a slight pout on his face from having to stop kissing Hiei momentarily. Hiei caressed his cheek and turned to face Yusuke, sitting up to allow him to slide off the couch. He then crawled down, sliding himself between Yusuke's legs and aligned their chests, pressing Yusuke into the floor with his lips. Kurama watched a moment then flowed from the couch behind Hiei, his hands pulling the slayer's shirt out of his pants, caressing the skin of his back with hands and lips. Hiei groaned around Yusuke's tongue in his mouth, feeling Yusuke's hands slide behind his back, pulling the redhead closer to them. Hiei released Yusuke's tongue and kissed a sloppy trail along his cheek to just under his ear. He grunted slightly as he felt Yusuke pull Kurama's head down and felt them kissing around his body.

Hiei was feeling hot, stifled between the two vampires. He slid out from between them and they both looked at him. "Sorry, I couldn't breathe," he answered, bringing his hands up to touch them both.

Yusuke caught his hand, bringing it to his lips, "It's okay. You don't need to apologize."

"I don't want to stop," he murmured, leaning in to kiss Yusuke's shoulder.

"Neither of us suggested it," Kurama whispered, kissing Hiei's cheek. Hiei turned his head and the redhead claimed his lips, languidly sliding his tongue into Hiei's mouth. While maintaining their lip lock, Kurama crawled over Hiei's body so he was lying opposite Yusuke and the brunet vampire began working on Hiei's buttons, exploring each bit of exposed flesh with his lips and tongue. Hiei moaned, his hands going one to each head, tangling in hair and caressing scalps.

As Yusuke made his way down his body, Hiei became more and more aware of the aching of his erection. He was a little surprised at how hard he was and how fast, though that thought didn't have much room or time in his head while Yusuke's lips and tongue traced his scars, tickling the sensitive edges, making Hiei shiver. Kurama's lips left his and the redhead began kissing his cheeks and shoulders, pushing the shirt down and out of his way. Hiei moaned, trying to remain quiet. "It's okay, be as loud as you want," Kurama murmured in his ear, tracing the shell with the tip of his tongue. He groaned loudly as Yusuke brought his hands firmly up his legs from knee to hip and unbuttoned the last button on his shirt. Hiei's hips lifted into the touch and he whined at the lack of contact where he most wanted it.

Yusuke brought his hands to the buttons of Hiei's pants. "Is it okay?" he asked, looking up at Hiei.

"Please," Hiei managed to groan

Yusuke and Kurama proceeded to show Hiei how he could enjoy them and his own body. To say that they enjoyed themselves would be a gross understatement of the fact.

His voice haggard, Hiei whispered, "That was incredible."

"And we've just started with what we want to do with you," Kurama answered, lifting Hiei's hand of his arm and bringing it to his lips.

Hiei looked over at Yusuke, his mind flashing on something the vampire had said earlier, "What did you mean when you said…Koenma was sleeping with the enemy?"

Yusuke propped his head up on his hand, "That's an odd question." Hiei looked away and Yusuke grabbed his chin gently. "I said it was odd, not that I wasn't going to answer. I thought you knew, that's why I didn't say anything."

"Knew what?"

"Vampire executioners are so rare, I thought you'd keep track of each other."

"Sensui was a slayer?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah," Yusuke replied. "He may have more kills to his name than you do, but then, he's a little older than you are, too, even before Koenma made him his servant."

"Oh," Hiei murmured. "But, he's not a necromancer?"

Yusuke shook his head, "No." Slowly, he began caressing Hiei's chest, tracing the edges of his scars.

"Is that why you could draw off me and Kurama through me? Because I'm a necromancer?"

"That's part of it, yes, most of it, yes."

"That's why you said it was possible?"

"But that's not why I want to be with you, Hiei."

"Why, then?" Hiei asked.

"I love you," Yusuke answered as if that should be all that was needed.

"Why do you love me, Yusuke?"

"What do you love about me, Hiei?"

Hiei opened his mouth and nothing came out. He closed his mouth to open it again, "I don't know."

"It's not really fair to ask me that if you can't answer it. Just accept it, my love."

Through this conversation Kurama listened avidly but continued to kiss Hiei's hand, moving his body so the necromancer's arm could rest comfortably while he traced each faint vein up Hiei's arm with his lips and tongue. By the time Yusuke was admonishing Hiei to accept his love, Kurama was at Hiei's shoulder. "And mine," he whispered, kissing Hiei's shoulder, tracing his collarbone.

And, as one good turn deserves another, further demonstrations were required, involving pillows and biting.

The three lay there a long time, struggling to breathe again. Hiei finally managed to speak, though it was in two word phrases. "Get those pillows out from under my ass."

Kurama wasn't ready to move, however, and he would have needed to for the pillows to be moved. "Why?" he whined, nuzzling again into Hiei's neck.

"My back hurts," Hiei groaned, wrapping his arms around the redhead.

Yusuke sat up and slapped the redhead's ass, "Move it. He's gonna be sore enough without his back hurting from you lazing about on him in this position."

Kurama glared tiredly at Yusuke and supported his weight over Hiei's body. While Yusuke pulled the pillows out, Hiei whined, "No one said anything about being sore."

When Hiei's hips rested on the floor again, Kurama moved so that he lay on one side and Yusuke slid along the other. "Hiei," Kurama began, his tone serious, "you're gonna be sore." A yawn broke through, however, elongating the word 'sore.' Kurama looked at the wound on his wrist and offered it to Hiei, "Do you wanna kiss it?"

Hiei brought the wound to his lips while still meeting Kurama's eyes. His tongue came out and he licked the closing edges of the puncture marks. He brought his lips to Kurama's wrist once more and released it. Kurama brought his wrist to his lips, continuing to meet Hiei's eyes as he kissed it. The redhead then relaxed next to Hiei, his eyes closing. Hiei looked expectantly at Yusuke.

"If you kiss mine, Hiei, it will be the fourth mark."

"I'm ready, Yusuke. I love you."

Yusuke allowed Hiei to take his wrist and watched as the slayer began to suckle at the still open wound. "My blood, my bond, my servant. Our lives now joined, our hearts one. I love you," Yusuke intoned, his eyes dark with emotion as he watched Hiei drink from his wrist. When Hiei released his wrist, Yusuke kissed it and relaxed next to the slayer.

Hiei yawned, closing his eyes. It surprised him he didn't feel anything with the last mark. Then, his world shifted. He could feel Yusuke's contentment and satisfaction, and more. He was as aware as Yusuke's body and feelings as he was of his own. His eyes opened and he stared at the ceiling. "It will fade," Yusuke murmured, his eyes closed, and as he spoke, Hiei could feel the sudden awareness begin to fade.

"What is it?" Hiei asked.

"It's what we will feel every time you take my blood," Yusuke murmured.

"We?" Hiei asked.

"Yes," Yusuke returned, his eyes still closed. He yawned, "You're feeling very calm right now, and curious. And sleepy."

"And love," Kurama added, his voice distant.

"And love," Yusuke added.

"Do you feel it with Kurama?" Hiei asked, his eyes getting heavy.

"I feel it," Yusuke answered, "but he doesn't. It normally only works one way, but with us, it works both ways."

"Why us?" Hiei murmured.

"Because you're a necromancer, my love," Yusuke answered. "Now sleep."

Hiei turned to question Kurama, but the redhead's hand found its way to his mouth. "No more questions," the redhead mumbled.

"Okay," Hiei agreed. "I love you two," he said when Kurama released his mouth.

"Good," Yusuke answered, his breathing slowing.

"It's almost dawn," Kurama murmured.

Yusuke's eyes opened again. "Hiei?"

The slayer opened his eyes, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, but it's almost dawn. At dawn, we stop…"

"I know, it's okay. I don't want to leave."

"We'll be corpses, basically," Yusuke countered.

"I know, it's okay. I don't want to leave," Hiei repeated.

"You are amazing," Yusuke allowed, kissing the slayer.

"And sexy," Kurama added.

Hiei smiled, "And happy."

"Good," Kurama sighed, stilling as the sun peeked over the horizon.

"Very good," Yusuke agreed, his body stilling next to the slayer's.

Hiei looked between the two a few moments, a bit of panic rising in him. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that he knew this would happen and they would revive later in the day. His body was too exhausted and too sore to move at the moment, anyways. He sighed and allowed sleep to overtake him before he could notice the cooling in his lover's skin. Sunset would mark the beginning of a new life for him, but at the moment all he cared for was reliving the night in his dreams, and, knowing both his lovers, at the earliest possible convenience.

A/N A 20 page chapter reduced to just over 11 pages. It's very sad. The full version is posted in my livejournal. 8216 words cut to 4467…ouch ouch ouch! Here's the full version: http / hcolleen. livejournal. com/ 26125.html (remove the spaces...ah, you know how it works)


End file.
